The Marauders : Origins
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: L'histoire des Maraudeurs revisitée, tout au long de leur scolarité.
1. Chapter 1

Livre O : Chapitre 1 : James Potter

- Beth ! James ! Une voix grave appela du salon. Une femme avec de courts cheveux bruns se dirigea vers la pièce pour voir son mari s'extirper difficilement de la cheminé.

- Henri ! Tu vas encore mettre de la cendre sur le tapis ! S'alarma Beth. Son mari lui fit un sourire amusé et nettoya le grand tapis d'orient qui ornait leur chaleureux salon d'un coup de baguette. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une mini-tornade brune le heurta brusquement.

- P'pa ! ! S'écria là-dites tornade.

- Hey Jamesie.

Henri ébouriffa la tignasse de son fils en souriant. Le jeune James lui rendit un grand sourire et fila vers les étages pour faire Dieu sait quoi, probablement essayer de teindre le chat en bleu. Henri Potter secoua la tête avec un soupir et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui ? La nouvelle Ministre, Elwyra Knight, pas commode comme femme, mais elle a l'air compétente.

-Il vaudrait mieux, ça nous changerait ! Répondit Beth en roulant des yeux, agacée.

C'Est ce moment que choisit leur fils pour dévaler les marches de l'escalier comme s'il avait une armée d'Inferi aux trousses.

- Les hiboux ! Les hiboux ! Criait-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Surprit de l'arrivée de hiboux en pleine après-midi, ses parents le suivirent dans la cour. Deux balais se posèrent devant leur maison avec chacun un passager et une tonne de bagage flottant doucement derrière eux.

- Eh bien, c'est du propre ! S'offusqua une vieille femme en posant pied à terre. Alors comme ça on laisse ses beaux-parents se débrouiller seuls dans une ville inconnue ?

- Désolé… Mais… Dans votre hibou vous disiez que vous arriveriez le 28... bafouilla le père de famille.

- C'était un 6 ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui tapant son balais sur la tête. Beth, ma chérie, tu devrais vraiment te trouver un mari digne de ce nom ! Continua l'aïeule d'un ton cassant.

- Voyons, maman… Soupira la jeune femme.

- Mais oui, laisse-les donc tranquille, avoue que c'était drôle cette petite escapade en balais. Dit le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. Où est mon petit-fils ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon comme un seul homme et celui-ci se figea dans sa tentative de s'échapper en douce.

- James, mon petit agneau adorée ! Minauda la grand-mère en fonçant droit sur lui pour lui donner une étreinte à en étouffer un troll des montagnes.

- Mamie… Peux plus respirer… se plaignit James.

- Tu as dis quelque chose mon lapin ? Demanda la vieille femme en le lâchant enfin.

- Et si on rentrait ? On pourrait ranger vos valises dans la chambre d'ami et prendre le thé. Proposa Beth qui s'inquiétait des bagages qui continuaient de voleter au grès de la brise.

Le grand-père s'approcha discrètement de l'oreille de son petit-fils.

- Je lui avais donné une plume farceuse, elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte ! Chuchota-t-il en lui glissant un gallion dans la main. James lui sourit pour le remercier et le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Le jeune garçon adorait son grand-père, il faisait sans cesse des blagues et lui donnait un gallion chaque fois qu'il oubliait lui en avoir déjà donné un. L'enfant aimait aussi sa grand-mère bien sûr, mais elle lui ébouriffait tout le temps les cheveux en lui reprochant de ne pas les coiffer.

Après avoir déposé les valises dans la chambre d'ami, ils se réunirent au salon et entamèrent la discussion sur la nouvelle loi de restriction pour les engins magiques en zone Moldu. Le petit James, qui avait décroché de la conversation après la deuxième phrase, s'éclipsa dans le jardin. Il allait vers la cabane de jardin pour chercher son vif d'or, souvenir du dernier match des Montrose Magpies.

Sans s'être rendu compte du départ de James, les adultes continuaient leur conversation. La grand-mère avait reprit ses reproches contre son gendre :

- Je me demande encore ce qu'il t'a prit d'épouser un Moldu ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille.

- Je suis un sorcier… de sang pur… Fit remarquer Henri d'une voix désespérée.

- Et en plus tu fais un métier d'homme ! Continua la vieille femme en ignorant l'intervention de son gendre.

- Mais laisse-les donc tranquille, ils sont jeunes, laisse-les s'amuser ! S'exclama le père de Beth.

Il donna ensuite un gallion à sa fille avec un clin d'œil. Beth retient son fou-rire et alla se chercher du sucre pour son thé.

Dans le jardin, le dernier Potter du nom s'amusait sur le balais de son père, le nouveau comète 360. Il avait libéré son vif d'or et essayait de le rattraper lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à un battement d'aile, il pensa immédiatement à un hibou, à moins que cela n'ait été d'autres membres de la famille Potter oubliés à la gare de King's Cross. Il l'aperçu au loin, il s'agissait bien de la chouette familiale, son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire, en voyant le chargement du volatil.

- Yuki ! Cria-t-il de joie en se posant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et couru vers l'oiseau. Il attrapa la lettre et se précipita vers le manoir.

- Maman ! Papa ! Elle est là !

Il dérapa sur le tapis du salon et sautilla partout dans la pièce.

- Qui est là, mon chéri ? Demanda Beth, étonnée de l'arrivée soudaine de son fils.

- Ma lettre de Poudlard ! Répondis le garçon, les yeux brillants.


	2. Chapter 2

Livre 0 : Chapitre 2 : Sirius Black

La maison des Black n'était pas des plus accueillantes. Bien que les volets demeuraient ouverts en permanence, la lumière du jour n'entrait que faiblement dans ses grandes pièces. Cela lui donnait un aspect sombre que les reliques morbides n'arrangeaient pas. En effet, de nombreux objets, entreposés un peu partout dans la maison, donnaient une bonne idée de la philosophie des Black; des objets que même certains sorciers de pures souches désapprouveraient. On pouvait trouver des têtes réduites dans le salon, une main de la gloire dans la salle à manger, un collier d'opales soigneusement rangé dans le placard d'une chambre, des fioles contenants des potions douteuses dans la cuisine. Mais le plus surprenant dans la maison des Back, c'était les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées dans le couloir et que l'on pouvait « admirer » en montant l'escalier, vieille tradition instaurée par la sœur de Walburga Black. Elle impliquait de couper la tête de chaque elfe de maison devenant trop vieux pour servir ses maîtres et de la poser sur un plateau, signe de leur dévouement.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd fut illuminé, l'espace d'un instant, et un homme fort élégant sortit gracieusement de la cheminée. Il s'agissait d'Orion Back, le maître des lieux. Il chassa d'un geste de la main les souillures sur sa cape et posa le pied dans sa demeure.

- Oh ! Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

Sa femme, entendant son mari rentrer, avait appelée leur elfe de maison, Kreattur, qui tendit à son maître un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Orion prit place dans un des fauteuil du salon et prit la parole d'un air las, comme si il avait passé une journée difficile, ce qui n'était jamais vraiment le cas au vu de son statut.

- J'ai délégué mon travail à mes employés, Barjow s'occupe de tout. Je n'en pouvais plus de travailler avec de tels incapables !

- Je te comprend. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu affaire à plusieurs peintres mais il n'y en a qu'un qui ait pu faire un portrait décent de ma personne, il s'agit de Filandrus Penter. Je l'ai fait accrocher dans le couloir.

- Bien. J'irais le voir tout à l'heure. Kreattur, va informer mes fils que je les attend dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Sur ces paroles il quitta la pièce en laissant son verre à l'elfe sans même lui adresser un regard.

Les fils Black, Sirius et Regulus, âgés respectivement de 11 et 9 ans, étaient dans la chambre de l'aîné et jouait avec ses figurines animées d'animaux fantastiques. Alors que le Pitiponk de Sirius était sur le point de briser l'étreinte du Strangulot de son jeune frère, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Maître Sirius et Maître Regulus sont attendus dans le bureau du Maître. Dit la voix de Keattur, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte en bois massif.

- C'est rare que Père nous appel dans son bureau. Dit Regulus d'une petite voix. Je me demande ce qu'il veut nous dire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, il ne peut rien nous reprocher ! Répondit Sirius avec entrain.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans le bureau de leur père. Une fois devant les doubles portes ornées d'un serpent à chacune des poignées, il s'annoncèrent et entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

- Sirius, tu vas bientôt avoir ta lettre d'admission à Pourdlard, tu iras te procurer les fournitures nécessaires avec tes cousines Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Vous emmènerez ton frère pour qu'il puisse chercher son hibou.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Regulus a l'entente de cette nouvelle.

- Avec… Bellatrix ? Demanda Sirius avec effroi.

- Y a-t-il un problème avec ta cousine Bellatrix ?

- Non non, rien de grave…

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Ordonna le chef de famille.

Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent à nouveau dans la chambre de l'aîné. Une fois là-bas, le plus jeune laissa s'exprimer son ravissement et improvisa une petite danse, qui rappelait vaguement le Pitiponk aux prises avec le Strangulot de leur précédent jeu. Sirius, lui, était encore trop sous le choc à l'idée de passer une journée entière avec Bellatrix et ne réagit qu'au son d'un bec qui tape contre la fenêtre.

- C'est Adès. Remarqua Regulus en arrêtant ses gesticulations.

Sirius mit une seconde a réaliser que l'oiseau portait une lettre qui lui était adressé. Il bondit tel un jeune chien fou sur le pauvre volatil et lui arracha presque la missive de la patte tendue du hibou et s'écroula à genou en voyant qui était l'expéditeur.

Il déchira l'enveloppe fébrilement et ouvrit la lettre qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Regulus en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il tenait.

- Ma lettre de Poudlard. Répondit le jeune garçon, ravi. Je vais enfin pouvoir partir de cette maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Livre 0 : Chapitre 3 : Remus Lupin

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains. La personne déjà présente dans la pièce releva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose mon chéri ? demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- Pas vraiment, je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais.

Des yeux dorés croisèrent le regard bleu de la mère de famille et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage enfantin et, pourtant fatigué, de l'enfant quand elle laissa de côté son travail pour lui accorder toute son attention.

- Je cherchais des informations pour mon prochain livre, il faut bien que je travail aussi un peu, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle se leva ensuite pour aller enlacer son fils. Le garçon lui rendit son étreinte et se redressa soudain en tournant la tête vers la porte.

- Papa rentre, déclara-t-il.

Il sourit à nouveau et fila vers le salon où un homme aux mèches châtaines lui aussi sortait de la cheminée.

- Bonjour papa.

- Oh, bonjour Remus, tu m'as entendu arriver on dirait, rigola le père en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- John, tu rentres tard aujourd'hui.

- Je sais Mira, je suis désolée. On a eu une arrivée de fées et ça nous a pris un temps fou pour toutes les identifier.

Il alla embrasser sa femme.

- J'essaierai de te prévenir la prochaine fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais préparer le dîner.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune mère se dirigea vers la cuisine. John Lupin enleva sa cape et remarqua que Remus n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place près de la cheminée.

- Ca ne va pas, mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il doucement, un peu inquiet. L'enfant leva son étrange regard mordoré vers son père.

- Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Son père hésita et finit par rejoindre Mira dans la cuisine.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Remus ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en entendant sa question.

- Non, pas que je sache, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il agit bizarrement…

Le ton de la blonde était inquiet.

- Il est peut-être malade ?

-Mira, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas tomber malade… rappela doucement son mari.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai…

Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.

- C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle soudain avec un sourire.

Elle retourna ensuite à ses fourneaux en chantonnant. John préféra oublier à quel point sa joie avait l'air fausse et l'aida à éplucher les légumes.

A l'étage, Remus avait entendu la conversation malgré la porte fermée. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'avoir des sens surdéveloppés mais il avait finit par s'y habituer. Enfin, tant qu'il n'était pas dans une foule, avec ces odeurs et ces sons à profusion. Il avait senti cette pointe de douleur et de tristesse dans la voix de ses parents et se sentit coupable. Le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux pour paraître normal, pour agir comme d'habitude mais il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait fêté ses onze ans et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire son entrée à l'école de magie Poudlard. Ni dans une toute autre école d'ailleurs. Il soupira puis descendit dans la cuisine quand le délicieux parfum du repas du soir vint chatouiller ses narines sensibles. Il n'y avait pas de viande ce soir et il eut une pointe de déception qu'il chassa bien vite. Non content d'être un monstre, il s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour la viande rouge, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

A l'heure du couché, il eut du mal à s'endormir, comme tous les soirs car les lycans étaient des créatures nocturnes et débordaient toujours d'une nouvelle énergie une fois la nuit tombée. Ils n'avaient par contre aucun mal à dormir en pleine journée.

Le lendemain, une surprise attendait le jeune loup sous la forme d'une jolie chouette brune tachetée de noir. La lettre qu'elle tenait lui était adressée. Il dû attendre que sa mère arrive pour la récupérer, l'oiseau refusant de s'approcher de lui.

- Mais… c'est impossible…dit-il en voyant le sceau qui fermait la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon chéri ? lui demanda sa mère.

- Ma lettre de Poudlard…


	4. Chapter 4

Livre 0 : Chapitre 4 : Peter Pettigrow

Une porte claqua dans un petit appartement de Londres. Un cri aigue d'enfant résonna dans l'habitation, faisant sursauter le petit garçon blond aux petits yeux bleu clairs occupé à faire du coloriage. Il releva la tête et vit une femme toute aussi blonde, mais avec des yeux bruns chocolat, à l'air fatiguée entrer dans le petit salon avec bébé geignant et gigotant dans les bras.

- Peter, tu peux prendre ta petite sœur une minute ? Je vais faire son biberon. Demanda la mère d'une voix lasse.

- Oui. Répondit le garçon.

Il tendit les bras vers elle et prit le poupon de ceux de Véronique Pettigrow. Il cala correctement le petit corps qui se tortillait et criait contre lui et s'assit sur le canapé aux couleurs ternes.

- J'ai déjà dit cent fois à ton père de ne pas claquer les portes en allant au musée… Soupira la voix de la femme en provenance de la cuisine.

Le père des deux enfants était gardien de nuit, Peter était content, il y avait toujours au moins l'un de ses parents à la maison, mais ils dormaient presque toujours, Son père la journée, et sa mère la nuit, son travail d'infirmière l'a fatiguait beaucoup. C'est donc le petit bonhomme qui s'occupait le plus souvent de la très jeune Marie, d'à peine un an. Au moins elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup et étaient très gentils, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire des choses bizarres, comme faire léviter des objets ou changer les couleurs ou la composition des choses, ils avaient prit de la distance avec leur aîné. Même l'homme avec la grande cape et le chapeau pointu qui était venu leur parler de « sorciers » et de « monde magique » n'avait pas réussit à les rassurer.

- Donne-moi Marie, je vais lui donner à manger. Demanda Véronique en revenant de la cuisine, tenant le biberon dans sa main droite.

- Je peux lui donner ? Comme ça tu peux aller te reposer. Proposa le jeune garçon.

La mère acquiesça et le remercia en lui donnant le biberon. Peter sourit, il releva la petite tête blonde de sa sœur, elle cessa de pleurer et aspira goulument le lait chaud à sa porté.

Pendant que Marie mangeait, Peter repensa a ce qu'avait dit le sorcier. Il devait bientôt recevoir une lettre pour pouvoir aller faire sa scolarité dans une école magique, il ne rentrerait chez lui que pendant les vacances. Cela l'effrayait un peu d'aller dans un endroit inconnu qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sien, le « monde Moldu ». Il était aussi un peu triste de ne plus voir sa sœur. Mais au moins là-bas il ne verrait plus les regards apeurés de ses parents, et tous les autres enfants seraient aussi bizarres que lui.

Voyant que Marie avant finit son biberon et qu'elle commençait à somnoler, il lui fit faire son rot et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la mettre dans son berceau. Sa mère s'était endormie, il alla donc dans la cuisine pour se réchauffer les reste de la veille. Après avoir mangé, il fit un brin de toilette, se brossa les dents, et partit se coucher.

- Peter !

La vois apeurée de sa mère le réveilla en sursaut, il sortit précipitamment de son lit, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long, croisa son père sortant de la salle de bain, qui portait Marie dans ses bras et alla dans le salon. Il y avait un grand oiseau de couleur sombre juché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Sa mère lui montra, un peu tremblante, la patte tendue du volatile. Le garçon s'approcha lentement et prit doucement la lettre que tenait l'oiseau.

- Est-ce que c'est-ce dont parlait cet homme, ce sorcier ? Demanda David, son père, en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Le petit homme avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu et un ventre dodu.

- Oui, je crois. Répondit Peter, l'air un peu craintif, comme une sourie devant un chat. C'est ma lettre de l'école des sorciers, Poudlard.

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre, nous posterons les deux prochains chapitres aussi à une semaine d'intervalle, après une demande de Plumette06 qu'on remercie infiniment pour ses reviews ^^ *Nyny se jette à ses pieds* *Ombrelle a les larmes aux yeux, toute n'émue*

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Livre 0 : Chapitre 5 : Lily Evans

Elle pouvait y arriver, elle le savait. Elle poussa sur ses jambes et tendit un peu plus la main vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Bonne nouvelle, elle réussit à l'attraper. Mauvaise nouvelle, la branche sur laquelle elle prenait appuis se brisa dans un bruit sonore. Elle tomba avec la chose qu'elle avait attrapée serrée contre elle. Elle eut soudain l'impression de voler et ouvrit ses yeux verts émeraudes pour se rendre compte qu'elle flottait vraiment. Elle descendit ainsi doucement jusqu'au sol et atterrit sur ses pieds sans encombre.

- Wouhaou ! Il faut que j'aille raconter ça à Severus ! S'écria la jolie petite rousse.

Puis elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était monter dans cet arbre et qui ronronnait actuellement dans ses bras.

- Tulipe ! La prochaine fois que tu reste coincée dans un arbre, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher !

La petite chatte miaula et se cala plus confortable dans l'étreinte de sa maîtresse qui soupira, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Lily ! Appela soudain la voix de Violette Evans, sa mère. Tu as retrouvée Tulipe ?

Une belle femme aux cheveux de feu attachés en chignon lâche sortit du magasin de fleur situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Cet établissement avait un étage qui leur servait d'habitation à elles deux, ainsi qu'à la sœur aînée de Lily, Pétunia, et bien sûr à leur père, Aster Evans.

La jeune fille s'élança vers sa mère et brandit fièrement le chat blanc et noir devant elle comme un trophée en faisant un énorme sourire.

- Il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose à Sevy, je peux ? Demanda la fillette.

Violette rit doucement à l'énergie débordante de sa cadette et prit la chatte qui commençait à se débattre contre la poigne de sa jeune maîtresse.

- D'accord, mais rentre tout de suite après, ton père et ta sœur seront bientôt là.

- Je ferais vite ! Lança la rouquine, déjà en train de courir vers le bout de la rue, là où habitait son ami.

Elle arriva essoufflée mais toujours souriante devant la maison des Rogue. Elle prit un petit caillou par terre et l'envoya sur la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon qui vivait là. Elle dû recommencer deux fois avant qu'il n'ouvre et n'esquive de justesse la quatrième pierre.

- Oups, désolée Sevy. Dit-elle en joignant les mains devant elle comme une prière.

- Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.

Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit.

- Il m'est arrivé un truc super, tu sais, en rapport avec… tu-sais-quoi. Raconta-t-elle en chuchotant les derniers mos.

Le brun hocha la tête.

- J'arrive.

Lily patienta quelques minutes et sautilla vers la porte quand celle-ci pivota sur ses gongs.

- On va à l'endroit habituel ? Demanda la fillette.

Severus hocha à nouveau la tête. Ils prirent donc le chemin qui menait à la sortie de leur petit village et allèrent s'assoir sous le grand arbre qui était devenu un peu comme leur sanctuaire secret. La petite rousse lui raconta alors sa mésaventure et attendit son verdict, après tout il connaissait mieux la magie qu'elle.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ai le pouvoir de voler, je pense plutôt que ta magie a ralentit ta chute pour éviter que tu ne te blesse.

- Oh, je vois ! Comme de l'auto-défense ! S'enthousiasma Lily.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis la jeune fille se dit qu'elle devrait rentrer, sa famille devant déjà être au complet. Elle en fit part à son ami et ils reprirent le chemin de leurs maisons respectives.

- Je suis rentrée ! Annonça la fillette en passant le pas de sa porte.

- Tient, voilà l'Anormale, encore à traîner avec son Serevus. Marmonna Pétunia en jetant un regard mauvais à sa sœur.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue alors que le père de famille remettait l'adolescente blonde à sa place d'une remarque bien sentie. L'aînée, vexée, monta dans sa chambre. Le professeur d'école se tourna vers sa cadette.

- Tu as passée une bonne journée ?

Lily sourit à nouveau.

Le lendemain, la petite famille déjeunait tranquillement quand soudain, un tas de plumes s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et fonça droit sur la rousse. Pétunia cria, Violette attrapa une casserole au cas ou ils auraient besoin d'une arme et Aster essaya d'éloigner le rapace de Lily.

- Stop ! Restez calme ! C'est le courrier, rappelez-vous ! S'écria la fillette en attrapant la lettre qui lui était destinée.

- Ces sorciers, ils ne font vraiment rien comme tout le monde ! Rigola son père, suivit de sa mère.

Mais au fond elle savait qu'ils étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

- Hey, c'est ma lettre de Poudlard !

Encore un grand merci à Plumette06 de nous suivre ! :D Et merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires, si il y en a, laissez votre avis !


	6. Chapter 6

Livre 0 : Chapitre 6 : Severus Rogue

Les coups pleuvaient sur le corps frêle et maigre. Il pouvait presque sentir la douleur de ces poings qui s'abattaient sur le dos de la femme roulée en boule sur le sol dans son propre organisme. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les gémissements étouffés de sa mère. Pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas ? Se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Elle était pourtant une sorcière, il avait hérité de ses dons pour la magie et pourtant elle se laissait maltraiter par cet homme, ce Moldu, qu'il avait honte d'appeler son père.

Une fois que Tobias Rogue eut finit de déverser sa rage destructrice et alcoolisée sur sa femme, il partit en titubant vers le bureau où il s'enferma. Severus attendit un peu puis sortit le plus silencieusement possible de sa cachette. Il alla directement vers Eileen qui se redressait lentement en grimaçant de douleur. Elle lui sourit vaillamment et le prit dans ses bras minces.

- Pardonne à ton père, mon chéri, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait quand il boit. Il se sent tellement mal de ne pas être un sorcier, tu comprends ? Il se sent impuissant… chuchota sa mère, essayant de justifier cet acte de pur barbarie.

Severus le savait, lui. Son géniteur haïssait les êtres trop différents de lui, il en était jaloux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, dit-il tout de même.

Il bouillait intérieurement de rage mais il se devait de ne pas inquiéter sa courageuse mère qui faisait tout pour le protéger et qui se tuait à son travail de caissière pour entretenir Tobias et élever correctement son fils. Il se jura à nouveau de retrouver la baguette d'Eileen que l'alcoolique avait prise et cachée après avoir appris que sa femme était une sorcière, en voyant son fils user de magie. Le garçon aida sa mère a aller dans sa chambre puis il alla lui-même dans la sienne après s'être assuré que la femme allait aussi bien que possible. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit quelque chose taper à sa vitre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et eu juste le temps d'éviter le projectile qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

- Oups, désolée Sevy, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il tourna la tête vers sa seule et unique amie, Lily Evans, et éprouva un soudain élan d'affection pour la petite rousse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il avait toujours l'impression d'être trop froid, trop distant avec l'une des deux seules personnes qui tenait véritablement à lui mais il savait qu'elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour ne pas se formaliser de son ton. Il vit le sourire de la fillette s'agrandir.

- Il m'est arrivé un truc super, tu sais, en rapport avec… tu-sais-quoi.

Elle avait chuchoté les derniers mots. Il n'en laissa rien paraître mais cela l'amusa. Il hocha la tête.

- J'arrive.

Le garçon referma la fenêtre et alla dans la chambre parentale. Sa mère dormait, il décida donc de ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son « père » et entrouvrit prudemment la porte. Lui aussi dormait, affalé sur le meuble. Severus referma la porte, mit ses chaussures et sortit rejoindre la fillette qui sautilla vers lui quand il passa le pas de son entrée.

- On va à l'endroit habituel ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce grand arbre en dehors de la ville qui était devenu leur sanctuaire à tous les deux. La rouquine lui raconta ensuite le sauvetage de sa chatte, Tulipe, et comment elle avait réussit un atterrissage tout en douceur grâce à ses dons.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies le pouvoir de voler, je pense plutôt que ta magie a ralenti ta chute pour éviter que tu ne te blesses, dit-il.

Il admirait néanmoins la jeune Lily, elle serait sans aucun doute une très grande sorcière.

- Oh, je vois ! Comme de l'auto-défense !

Elle paraissait très heureuse de cela et Severus eut presque un sourire en voyant son amie aux mèches flamboyantes si enthousiaste.

Après encore quelques paroles, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun de leurs côtés. Une fois chez lui, Severus monta directement dans sa chambre, voulant garder le plus longtemps possible la bonne humeur contagieuse de Lily.

Le lendemain il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il vit Tobias, sa bière matinale en main, sur le canapé à regarder la télévision d'un air de poisson mort. Le garçon retint un ricanement et entra dans la cuisine. Il remarqua tout de suite le grand hibou qui l'attendait, patte tendue vers lui. La vue réussie à lui arracher un demi-sourire.

- Enfin, ma lettre de Poudlard…

Remerciements :

- GothicAlbinos : merci pour la story alert, on est contente que tu suive notre histoire :D

- Plumette06 : Voici le dernier chapitre du livre 0, on espère qu'il t'as plu et on t'attend dans deux semaine pour le début du livre 1 ! :D

- Shadow hybris : Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui nous on fait beaucoup plaisir ! Voilà la suite, on espère qu'elle te plait tout autant et à dans deux semaines ! :D

Pour toutes autres questions n'hésitez pas, on aura grand plaisir à vous répondre en MP !


	7. Chapter 7

Livre 1 : Chapitre 1 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Il avait rêvé de ce moment. James regardait tout autour de lui émerveillé. Les sorciers et sorcières aux alentours allaient et venaient de-ci, de-là dans les multiples magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Il y en avait de tous les âges, la rentrée approchant à grands pas, les adolescents venaient de partout pour se procurer les fournitures nécessaires dont-ils auraient besoin tout au long de l'année. leurs proches les accompagnant cela faisait un rassemblement conséquent.

Le jeune Potter était surexcité et ne savait où porter son attention, voulant tout voir, tout entendre, tout sentir, tout toucher, tout goûter. Ses parents devaient sans cesse le rappeler à l'ordre mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son plus grand rêve se concrétisait aujourd'hui, dans cette rue bondée, il faisait un premier vers son avenir. Son excitation fut à son comble devant la porte du vendeur de baguettes, Ollivanders.

Il entra dans le magasin et son visage s'illumina en pensant que sa baguette était là, quelque part, unique au milieu de ses semblables.

- Bienvenu Monsieur Potter.

James se tourna vers un vieil homme qui sortait d'un des rayons encombrés. Il rendit son salut à Ollivanders avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers ses parents. Voyant qu'il avait le champ libre, le jeune garçon se faufila entre les étagères surchargées, fouillant les lieux du regard. Il était si absorbé par sa recherche qu'il ne vit pas la masse en mouvement qui arrivait d'en face et une inévitable collision s'en suivie. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol et James vit qu'il avait heurté un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux bruns chocolat du garçon à lunettes.

James remonta ses verres qui avaient glissés le long de son nez et prit la parole le premier.

- Je suis désolé, je ne regardait pas où j'allais.

Penaud, il se releva et tendit la main à l'autre pour l'aider à en faire de même.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'avais pas vu non plu, je m'appel Sirius. Répondit l'autre garçon avec un sourire en acceptant la main offerte.

Avant que James ne puisse répondre, une jeune femme brune, habillée très élégamment, arriva et agrippa l'autre brun.

- Aller Siri, il faut y aller maintenant, tu as ta baguette n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la brune d'une voix doucereuse qui envoya un frisson désagréable dans le dos de James.

Elle tira ensuite Sirius en dehors de la boutique. Le garçon resté seul les regarda disparaître dans la foule par la vitre puis il retourna vers ses parents en espérant secrètement ne plus revoir cette femme.

Sirius essaya de sortir de l'étreinte dure de sa cousine Bellatrix sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Mission impossible donc. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement quand il vit la jeune Andromeda venir vers eux. Elle avait le même âge que lui mais sa maturité en étonnait plus d'un.

- Bella, lâche Sirius tu veux ? Dit-elle à sa sœur.

Puis elle attrapa la main de son cousin reconnaissant.

- Narcissa et Regulus nous attendent déjà à l'animalerie, allons-y ! Sourit-elle.

Ils slalomèrent entre les passants et entrèrent dans la chaleureuse boutique où étaient exposé des animaux, magiques ou non, du monde entier. C'est une cacophonie colorée qui les accueillit donc, ainsi qu'un Regulus aux anges.

- Sirius, regarde ! S'écria-t-il en montrant l'oiseau dans la cage qu'il tenait entre les mains.

C'était un hibou de petite taille mais à l'air fier avec son plumage gris foncé moucheté de noir.

- Oui, Sirichou, regarde !

La voix grinçante de Bellatrix le fit presque sursauter. Elle lui montrait une cage en verre pleine de serpents qui somnolaient paresseusement sous leur lumière artificielle.

- Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? Tu devrais en prendre un ! Continua la jeune femme.

- Bella ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Ordonna Andromeda en voyant Sirius pâlir.

L'aînée lança un regard mauvais à sa sœur et se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius en lui montrant les rampants d'un coup sec de la tête. Message reçu. Il devait en prendre un. Désespéré, le jeune garçon remarqua un Moke dans la cage à côté des serpents. Il s'en approcha. Le lézard vert/argent d'une vingtaines de centimètres rétrécit soudain à la taille d'une noix en voyant le garçon l'examiner.

Sirius montra la petite bête à sang froid à sa cousine qui l'examina d'un mauvais œil mais acquiesça finalement. Soupirant de soulagement à l'idée d'échapper aux serpents, Sirius alla voir le commerçant pour lui faire part de son choix. Le grand homme chauve vint prendre le Moke, que Sirius baptisa Zygod, et le mit dans une petite cage tout en expliquant au garçon comment s'occuper de son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Soudain les animaux s'agitèrent et la plupart allèrent se cacher dans les abris de leur cage tandis que d'autres essayèrent de fuir en fonçant dans les barreaux de leur cage.

Sirius se retourna, surprit comme les autres, et son regard couleur de pluie rencontra celui d'or liquide d'un autre garçon qui baissa brusquement la tête, cachant ses incroyables yeux derrière ses mèches châtaines.

- Partons avant que ces bestioles ne décident de nous attaquer. Siffla Bellatrix en poussant ses sœurs et ses cousins vers la sortie.

Sirius se retourna une dernière fois pour essayer de recroiser ces yeux à la couleur si étrange, mais il ne vit que le dos du garçon avant que la porte ne se referme.

Remus se sentait plus que mal à l'aise, sa mère avait absolument voulut voir l'animalerie et les avaient donc entraînés, lui et son père, avec elle en entrant dans la boutique. En sentant le loup, les animaux s'étaient affolés. Evidemment. Le jeune garçon avait comme un goût amer dans la bouche en voyant les efforts des responsables du magasin pour calmer les bêtes. Il recula pour sortir, les sons et les odeurs lui donnant mal à la tête, mais une petite boule de poil qui se frottait contre ses jambes l'en empêcha.

Stupéfait, il vit que le félin, qu'il reconnu comme un Fléreur avec ses très grandes oreilles et sa queue semblable à celle d'un lion, avait la fourrure jaune ocellée de noir, un peu comme un léopard, et ses yeux verts à la pupille fendue fixés sur lui pendant qu'il ronronnait.

- Voilà qui est rare !

Le marchand venait vers eux, souriant.

- Les Fléreurs sont plutôt solitaires et agressifs mais celui-là à l'air d'avoir trouvé son maître, tu as de la chance petit.

Remus eut droit à un clin d'œil du grand chauve et retourna son attention vers le Fléreur toujours à ses pieds. De la taille d'un petit chat, il ne passait pourtant pas inaperçu. Le jeune lycanthrope s'accroupit et n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main que le félin sautait sur ses genoux en ronronnant de plus belle.

- Il est si mignon ! S'écria Myra.

- Oui mais seulement avec le sorcier qu'il choisit comme maître, ne va pas l'embêter ma chérie. Expliqua John, moitié-sérieux, moitié-rieur.

- En tout cas je crois que vous allez de voir l'emmener.

Le gérant montra Remus et son nouveau compagnon qui nous voulait apparemment plus le lâcher.

Après avoir réglé les formalités pour l'obtention de la petite créature, les Lupin sortirent de la boutique.

- Il est bizarre ce chat, il devrait avoir peur de moi. Chuchota le garçon encore surprit.

- Les Fléreurs sont très intelligents, il a dû sentir que tu ne lui voulait aucun mal. Lui répondit son père.

Remus hocha distraitement la tête en caressant la boule de poil qui s'était logée sur son épaule. En entrant chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, il vit un garçon rondouillet qui tenait fermement un bocal dans lequel voletait une fée bleue. Il décida aussi du nom de son compagnon aux grandes oreilles : Fair.

Peter s'agrippait au bocal de Lux, sa petite fée. Le sorcier qui l'accompagnait lui avait dit qu'elles aimaient beaucoup servirent d'ornement. Il découvrait le monde magique et était moins effrayé que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il sourit même en sentant la chaleur de Lux sous ses doigts.

Le sorcier avait été envoyé par le Ministère car ses parents étaient des Moldus et avaient trop peur pour venir avec lui. C'était tant mieux, pensait-il. Il pouvait prendre son temps et découvrir toute ces nouvelles choses à sa guise. Il avait même une baguette !

- Bien, mon grand, il ne reste plus que les fournitures pour tes cours de potions, on y va ? Demanda le sorcier.

Peter hocha vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ce monde lui plaisait décidément plus que celui dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

En entrant dans le magasin, il eut un sourire béat devant les nombreuses rangées bien ordonnées de bocaux, fioles et autres récipients contenant plantes séchées, poudres et liquides qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le petit blond avait vraiment hâte d'aller dans cette école maintenant.

Le sorcier lui fit faire le tour du magasin en lui montrant ce qu'il devait prendre, lui expliquant parfois à quoi servait telle ou telle chose. A présent muni d'un chaudron tout neuf, d'une baguette et de plusieurs livres il se dirigea vers la sortie, déçu de devoir rentrer chez lui, dans un monde ennuyeux et sans magie, mais il se consola en pensant à sa petite sœur qui devait surement attendre son retour.

Il sourit en contournant une fillette rousse pour pouvoir suivre le sorcier en dehors du magasin.

Lily inspecta encore un peu l'étagère, à la recherche de poudre de corne de Dragon, avant de partir à la recherche de Severus. Le magasin était bien plus grand que ne le laissait penser sa façade externe. Elle le trouva enfin près des chaudrons, accompagné de ses parents. Ceux de Severus n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner, il était donc venu avec elle et sa famille quand une sorcière était venue les chercher pour les emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle en était ravie, elle et ses parents avaient tellement de questions à propos du monde magique qu'ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour étancher leur soir de connaissances, même si Severus ne savait pas tout et qu'il s'en remettait alors à leur accompagnatrice.

- Sevy ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- Oui, je pense qu'on peut y aller. Répondit-il. Il faut juste récupérer Kuro.

Kuro était le corbeau dont le garçon venait de faire l'acquisition. Lily, elle, avait décidée qu'elle emmènerait Tulipe à Poudlard, ses parents avaient vivement approuvés. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur fille se sente seule ou trop dépaysée dans sa nouvelle école.

- Oh, on rentre déjà ? Demanda Aster, déçu.

Lily avait l'impression qui lui et sa mère se plaisaient encore plus qu'elle en étant entourés par la Magie. Elle rit joyeusement. Une fois dehors, ils remarquèrent que la journée touchait à sa fin. Au moment de retourner aux cheminées, un système qui avait ravi Violette et son mari, la jeune fille croisa le regard d'un jeune brun à lunettes qui lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit en lançant sa poudre de cheminette.

James mit quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa propre cheminée. Cette fille était vraiment très jolie, avec ses yeux verts et ses long cheveux roux. Il espérait la revoir à Poudlard. Il se sentit encore plus excité. Encore quelques jours et il serait à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le train en direction de la plus grande école de Magie du monde.

Changement de programme ! Ombrelle étant absente la semaine prochaine, nous postons le chapitre aujourd'hui. Le projet sera bien pour dans deux semaines. Voilà, en espérant qu'il vous a plu !

- Plumette06 : Surprise ! le changement a été décidé hier, donc on espère que tu es contente de l'avoir, merci encore de nous lire, à dans deux semaines, pour de bon cette fois ! ^^

- Shadow hybris : Voilà, l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant ! ^^

- MissChocolat7 : merci de nous suivre ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Livre 1 : Chapitre 2 : La gare de King's Cross

Remus entra dans la gare de King's Cross encore vide à cette heure. Le train flamboyant attendait sagement ses passagers sur la voie du quai 9 ¾. Il avait décidé de venir pour éviter la foule et pouvoir trouver une place tranquille dans un wagon. Il était nerveux. Ses parents arrivèrent derrière lui avec ses bagages. Fair sortit du panier ou elle était cachée et sauta sur son épaule gauche.

- Je vais monter ma valise dans le train. Dit le lycan en s'approchant du chariot.

Il attrapa la valise sans difficultés et entra dans le train pour la poser dans un des filets disposés au-dessus des sièges. Il ressortit ensuite pour dire au revoir à ses parents qui furent surprit de son empressement.

- Le train ne part pas tout de suite. Remarqua son père.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'installer, vous pouvez y aller. Répondit le garçon.

- Nous voulions attendre avec toi. Dit sa mère.

Son fils insista et finalement les Lupin s'en allèrent après avoir embrassé le jeune loup. Celui-ci entra à nouveau dans le wagon qu'il avait choisit et s'installa confortablement. Il commençait à somnoler quand les premiers voyageurs arrivèrent sur le quai. Il remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux rougeoyants qui sautillait autour d'un garçon à l'air taciturne.

- Regarde Sevy ! S'écria-t-elle en montrant la locomotive rouge.

Severus leva les yeux aux ciel, amusé malgré lui des enfantillages de son amie. Il devait avouer que le train avait fière allure.

- C'est dommage que tes parents n'aient pas pu venir, Severus. Dit Violette.

Le garçon hocha le tête. En fait il se disait que c'était mieux comme ça. Il voyait mal son père ivre mort sur le quai de la gare, a bafouiller des insultes aux sorciers autour d'eux. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers les chariots pour aider les parents de Lily à décharger les bagages.

Pendant ce temps la petit rousse se tournait vers sa sœur pour lui dire au revoir. Elle voulut prendre Pétunia dans ses bras mais l'adolescente s'esquiva et se détourna froidement.

- Je suis désolée Tuny.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra étroitement, bien que Pétunia essaya de se dégager.

- Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas je pourrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et le convaincre de changer d'avis. Reprit Lily.

- J'veux pas y aller !

La blonde dégagea brutalement sa main et partit rapidement vers ses parents. Sa benjamine la rattrapa.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans ce stupide château pour apprendre à être une… un monstre ? Continua Pétunia.

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis un monstre ? Demanda la rousse, l'air triste.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas et retourna près de Violette et Aster. Lily retint ses larmes et alla voir Severus.

- On monte dans le train ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement joyeuse.

Le garçon acquiesça, intérieurement inquiet, et après avoir salué les parents de Lily, ils se cherchèrent des places alors qu'une petite foule commençait à s'accumuler sur le quai. Lily décida de prendre place dans un wagon déjà occupé par un garçon endormi, pour ne pas être seuls, disait-elle. La fillette aperçut alors le garçon qu'elle avait vu aux cheminées du Chemin de Traverse, qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de deux adultes et tenant une cage où reposait un petit rapace ressemblant à un aigle.

- James ! Ne cours pas partout ! Supplia son père en lui courant après pour l'arrêter. Tu vas faire mal à Crisis !

Le garçon stoppa net sa cavalcade et examina sa buse pour voir comment elle allait. Constatant qu'elle n'avait rien, il revint vers ses parents, plus calme.

- Vite, vite, le train va partir ! Dit James, surexcité, comme souvent.

- Mais calme-toi mon chéri, il ne part que dans un quart d'heure. Voulut le rassurer sa mère.

Henri déchargea la valise et ils s'approchèrent du train. James dit au revoir à ses parents, leur intimant de le laisser seul, leur disant qu'il se débrouillerait. Ses parents, tout de même un peu inquiets, partirent.

James monta donc seul dans le train. Au moment où il choisissait un compartiment, il vit au loin une tête familière. Il reconnu le garçon aux yeux gris qu'il avait croisé chez Ollivanders quelques semaines auparavant. Il courut donc vers lui, en faisant cette fois plus attention à Crisis qui se balançait dans sa cage.

- Hey ! Appela le jeune Potter.

Sirius se retourna en entendant crier et vit un garçon à lunettes courir vers lui.

- Tu es Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est James, on s'est vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu t'en souviens ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs reconnu alors l'autre et sourit.

- Oui je me souviens. Tu veux venir dans notre compartiment ?

James accepta et ils allèrent dans le wagon suivant. Une petite fille y était déjà installée.

- C'est ma cousine, Andromeda. Andro, c'est James. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je reviens.

Sirius ressortit du train et se dirigea vers sa famille. Son frère avait les larmes aux yeux et ses parents avaient l'air fiers.

- Mon fils, l'honneur des Black repose sur tes épaules, ne nous déçois pas. Dit son père en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras dans un geste qu'elle voulait maternel, mais qui était tout de même distant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations affectives. Regulus, lui, ne se gêna pas et sauta dans les bras de son frère.

- Tu vas me manquer Siri !

- Toi aussi Reg, mais ne t'en fais pas, on ira ensemble dans deux ans.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa cousine Bellatrix, sans grand enthousiasme.

- Au revoir, Bella.

Il voulut ensuite partir mais l'étreinte de fer de la jeune femme le retint. Elle l'étouffa à moitié et le relâcha avec un sourire torve. Enfin il put s'en aller vers le Pourdlard Express, dans lequel il monta après un garçon blond et potelé.

Peter avait fait ses adieux à ses parents et à sa petite sœur dans la gare côté Moldu et avait traversé seul le passage pour la voie 9 ¾. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, il était déjà presque en retard, et était monté directement dans le premier wagon devant lui. Il entra dans un compartiment occupé par une fille aux cheveux blond/blanc et aux yeux bruns clairs.

- Euh… bonjour… je peux me mettre ici ? Demanda timidement le garçon, sa valise et sa fée en main.

- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit la fille.

Peter s'installa donc en face de la première occupante après avoir difficilement calé sa valise dans le filet.

- Je… m'appelle Peter…

- Moi c'est Renée Bibine. Je suis en deuxième année, c'est ta première année toi, non ?

- Oui. Ça me fait un peu peur…

- Ne t'en fait pas, les profs sont sympas, ils ne vont pas te manger. Rigola-t-elle sans moquerie.

Le petit blond sourit timidement et regarda Lux qui voletait joyeusement dans son bocal.

Il y eut soudain un boucan infernal dans le couloir. Renée ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait et Peter regarda craintivement par-dessus son épaule. Deux garçons leur passèrent devant à toute vitesse, ils poursuivaient une buse qui essayait de manger un pauvre Moke qui ne cessait de grossir et de rétrécir dans sa panique.

Un groupe de Serpentard, d'après leurs uniformes, sortirent d'un compartiment. L'un d'entre eux, grand et blond, qui avait l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef, attrapa le Moke et lança un sort à la buse qui s'écroula.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Crisis ? S'écria James, essoufflé de sa course.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard polaire et répondit sur un ton hautain.

- Un simple sort de sommeil. Reprenez vos bêtes et rester tranquille pour le reste du voyage.

- On a pas à faire ce que tu dis ! S'énerva James

- Retourne donc voir Narcissa et lâche-nous la baguette, Lucius ! Renchérit Sirius.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne plus m'adresser la parole sur ce ton à l'avenir, si vous ne voulez pas en subir les conséquences. Menaça le Malefoy.

Il retourna ensuite dans son compartiment avec son groupe de septièmes années.

Quelques wagons plus loin, Lily et Severus faisaient connaissance avec Emmeline Vance, une autre première année.

- Donc ton père est un Moldu et ta mère une sorcière ? Demanda la rousse.

- Oui et toi tu es née-Moldue ? C'est cool, ma mère est dingue du monde Moldu ! Sourit la brunette.

La nuit commençait à tomber, ils se dirent qu'il était temps de mettre leurs robes. Lily s'approcha du garçon châtain qui dormait encore pour qu'il puisse se préparer aussi. Elle approcha sa main de l'épaule de l'endormi et sursauta quand la main du garçon agrippa brusquement la sienne avant qu'elle puisse le toucher.

- Euh… salut, je suis Lily, je voulais juste te prévenir que nous allions bientôt arriver.

Le lycan cligna des yeux et lâcha la rouquine quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait fermement sa main.

- Merci, je suis Remus, désolé pour ta main. Se présenta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien ! Sourit Lily. Mettons nos robes !

Le train commença à ralentir, entrant en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Un géant patientait sur le quai, il appela les premières années pour qu'ils le suivent. Ils montèrent dans des barques pour traverser le lac que surplombait un immense château. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant de grandes portes en bois massif et bordées de fer. Ils attendirent, fébriles, qu'elles s'ouvrent, admirant au passage la grande bâtisse.

* * *

><p>- MissChocolat7 : Merci et on espère que le nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! :)<p>

- Plumette06 : Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! On espère qu'il est à la hauteur de ton attente, et à dans deux semaine pour l'arrivée à Poudlard ! ^-^

- Shadow hybris : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! On espère qu'il t'a plu et à très bientôt ! X3


	9. Chapter 9

Livre 1 : Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard

Minerva McGonagall examinait les visages des nouveaux jeunes sourcières et sorciers de Poudlard. Son faciès restait de marbre mais, intérieurement, elle était fière de les voir toujours plus nombreux. Malgré les disparités entre certaines maisons, elle considérait qu'ils étaient comme une grande famille. Elle attendit que le silence se fasse et prit la parole.

- Bonsoir, bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et j'enseigne l'art de la Métamorphose. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais à présent vous menez à la Grande Salle pour la Répartition.

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna et passa la porte à double battant qui menait vers l'intérieur du château. Les futurs élèves se mirent en marche et lui emboîtèrent le pas. James et Sirius, à l'arrière de la petite foule, échangèrent un sourire.

- Ca va être quelque chose les cours de Méta avec cette prof. Rigola James.

- Surtout si elle est aussi coincée qu'elle en à l'air. Renchérit l'autre brun.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Ecoute ça… dit-il en baissant la voix.

Pendant que les deux fauteurs de trouble peaufinaient des plans farfelus pour commencer l'année en fanfare, Lily, presque en tête de file, harcelait le pauvre Severus. Elle posait des questions sur absolument tout ce qu'elle apercevait.

- Et les armures, tu crois qu'elles bougent ?

Ce fut une armure, justement, qui lui répondit en s'inclinant galamment devant la fillette qui poussa une exclamation ravie sous les regards amusés mais non moins émerveillés de Severus, Remus et Emmeline.

Plus loin, Peter s'était perdu dans le flot de paroles de la jeune Bibine. Elle s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre les règles du Quidditch, ce sport de sorcier que le garçon ne connaissait pas. Elle avait décrété que c'était un sacrilège d'être aussi ignorant à propos de cette merveille, mais elle lui pardonnait car il était né-Moldu. Il avait donc passé tout le voyage à essayer de retenir les règles, puis les équipes, les joueurs, et finalement Renée était partie dans un débat à sens unique sur les meilleures stratégies d'équipe. Il avait suivi la jeune fille, un peu abasourdi par toutes ces nouvelles informations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive monter dans une calèche, lui faisant remarquer que, lui, devait aller vers les barques. C'est donc seul qu'il parcourait le château à la suite de la femme à l'air sévère qui les guidait.

Ils arrivaient devant une autre grande porte, dans ce qui semblait être un hall d'entrée. De l'autre côté des battant de bois ouverts, on pouvait entendre et voir les élèves des années supérieures, assis aux quatre grandes tables, qui attendaient la Répartition.

Le professeur de Métamorphose les fit avancer jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un chapeau miteux. Les nouveaux venus s'agitèrent un peu lorsque McGonagall les laissa pour s'approcher de la table surélevée. Elle revint vers eux avec une liste entre les mains.

- Un peu de calme, nous allons commencer la Répartition. Intima-elle d'une voix forte.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Soudain, le couvre-chef sur le tabouret s'agita, une déchirure semblable à une bouche s'ouvrit entre les pans du tissu. On entendit une voix rauque s'élever pour chanter :

Je suis un Choixpeau magique,

Et, voyez-vous, mes dires sont lyriques.

Posez-moi sur vos têtes,

J'y verrai vos qualités les plus nettes.

J'ai pour mission de vous répartir

Dans les quatre Maisons de Poudlard,

Dans l'une d'elles, vous allez grandir,

Vous y apprendrez la Magie, ce grand art.

C'est à Gryffondor que font rages

La hardiesse et le courage.

A Poufsouffle, vous retrouverez la curiosité

Ainsi que la loyauté dont on les sait affublés.

A Serdaigle sont les plus sages,

Ceux qui apprécient l'apprentissage.

C'est à Serpentard que l'on abuse

D'ambitions et de ruses.

En accédant à vos pensées,

Je trouverez laquelle vous convient le mieux,

Laissez-moi vous emportez en ces lieux

Là où vous pourrez réaliser vos souhaits cachés.

Les élèves et professeurs applaudirent le Choixpeau magique sous les yeux des plus jeunes encore ébahis par ce chapeau parlant. Décidément, ils en voyaient des choses incroyables dans cet bâtisse. Une fois le calme revenu, l'Animagus chat commença à appeler les futurs élèves.

- Arlus, Velcra.

Une toute petite fillette blonde avança timidement vers l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret. McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête et le visage de la petite disparut sous les plis du tissu mouvant. Au bout d'une minute, la « bouche » s'ouvrit à nouveau et il cria de sa voix grave.

- SERPENTARD !

La table la plus à gauche par rapport à la table des professeurs se mit à applaudir, accueillant leur nouvelle camarade.

- Black, Andromeda.

Les Serpentard se préparèrent à accueillir à nouveau une élève, tout le monde savait que les Black était une fière famille de Serpentard.

- SERDAIGLE !

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle à cette annonce avant que la table des bleu et bronze n'applaudissent à leur tour. La jeune fille avait l'air ravie et courut rejoindre sa Maison.

- Black, Sirius.

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à son ami aux cheveux en pétards et avança tranquillement vers le Choixpeau. Le choix pour sa cousine l'avait à demi-rassuré sur le fait qu'il puisse échapper à Serpentard lui aussi. Une fois sous le chapeau parlant il entendit sa voix rauque à son oreille, il lui chuchota :

- Encore un Black, lui aussi différent du reste de sa lignée. Que va-t-on faire de toi ? A nouveau à Serdaigle ?

- GRYFFONDOR !

A ce moment même les professeurs eurent l'air éberlués, un Black à Gryffondor ? Ledit Black se releva du tabouret, l'air nonchalant, fit un signe à James, et alla s'assoir à la table des rouge et or qui l'acclamaient.

- Evans, Lily. Continua le professeur, passé la surprise générale.

La joyeuse rouquine paraissait inquiète à cet instant. Elle jeta un regard à ses trois amis qui l'encouragèrent et alla s'assoir sous le Choixpeau.

- Ne sois pas si nerveuse, petite, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une née-Moldue arrive à Poudlard et ils peuvent être de grand sorciers et sorcières, comme tu le seras. C'est pour ça que je choisit de t'envoyer à…

-GRYFFONDOR !

Lily bondit de l'estrade pour foncer sur Severus qu'elle prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte presque mortelle. Le garçon se dégagea gentiment et lui sourit mais il était intérieurement déçu qu'elle ne soit pas aller à Serpentard. La petite fila ensuite s'assoir avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Quand McGonagall en eut finit avec la lettre F, elle appela Gudgeon David qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Lupin, Remus.

Le garçon pâle se dirigea donc vers le couvre-chef, qui s'adressa directement à lui.

- Chaque élève a sa place dans l'une des quatre Maison de Poudlard, qu'il soit blond, né-Moldu ou Loup-garou. Je distingue en toi bien d'autres qualités que tes aptitudes lupines. Tu ira donc à…

- GRYFFONDOR !

Soulagé, le garçon rejoignit Lily à la table la plus à droite, à l'opposé des vert et argent.

- McKinnon, Marlène.

Une fillette assez grande pour son âge s'avança. Elle fut envoyée à Serdaigle.

- Pettigrow, Peter.

Le garçon rondouillet prit place sous le Choixpeau.

- Mmh voilà un jeune bien difficile à placer. Je ne vois pas la fourberie de Serpentard, ni la soif d'apprendre des Serdaigle, ton esprit terre à terre l'emporte sur ta curiosité, tu n'as donc pas ta place à Poufsouffle, tu ira à…

- GRYFFONDOR !

Peter vit Renée à la table des Poufsouffle, à côté de celle des Serpentard, lui faire de grands signes de victoire et lui montrer la table des Gryffondor. Il se tassa un peu sur lui-même, gêné, et alla s'assoir.

- Potter, James.

Le garçon à lunettes bondit vers l'estrade et enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas le geste.

- Quelle impertinence, je suis unique, tu devrais me traiter avec plus de respect. Nous savons tous les deux quelle Maison te sied le mieux mais je pourrais très bien changer d'avis.

James se pétrifia, un peu paniqué.

- Pitié, non pas ça…

- Si, je vais t'envoyer à Serp… GRYFFONDOR !

Au bord de l'évanouissement, le pauvre James se traîna jusqu'à sa table et prit place près de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Jamesie ? T'es tout pâle. Se moqua le brun.

- Je viens de recevoir une bonne leçon. Répondit l'autre sans en dire plus.

McGonagall continua d'appeler.

- Prewett,…

Avant que le professeur de Métamorphose ne puisse dire le prénom, deux garçon en tout point identique foncèrent vers elle.

- Que faîte-vous ? S'exclamât-elle, outrée.

Les jumeaux, Fabian et Gideon, avaient déjà mit le Choixpeau sur leurs tête, celui-ci étant assez grand pour les couvrir tout les deux.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

La salle était sous le choc alors que les frères sautillaient vers la table des jaune et noir. McGonagall voulut les rappeler mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer en pouffant discrètement. Elle retourna donc à sa liste et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Rogue, Severus.

Il était déçu que Lily ne soit pas avec lui, mais il n'abandonnerait pas Serpentard, où sa mère était allée avant lui. Il souhaita donc aller avec les vert et argent en s'installant sur le tabouret.

- Je vois une grande intelligence, mais tes ambitions sont plus grandes encore, tu as l'air déterminé, il n'y a pas à tergiverser…

- SERPENTARD !

Severus lança un regard à Lily, qui lui souriait, ravie, elle ne comprenait pas l'importance du choix des Maisons, ni la rivalité entre elles. Il s'installa au bout de la table de sa nouvelle Maison.

- Vance, Emmeline.

La fillette s'avança, confiante, et fût envoyée à Gryffondor où elle rejoignit Lily et Remus.

La liste se termina avec Zadan Zoe qui alla grossir les rangs des Serdaigle.

Une fois la répartition terminée, et les nouveaux élèves installés, le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence et alla s'assoir avec les autres professeurs, près du directeur de l'école qui se leva. Il leva les bras dans un geste accueillant, comme s'il voulait étreindre tous les élèves qui lui faisaient face, il dit :

- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire, mais un délicieux festin vous attend, je ne ferai donc pas attendre plus longtemps vos estomacs impatients. Bon appétit !

Aussitôt apparurent par Magie des mets aux saveurs et senteurs alléchantes.

Chez les Poufsouffle on s'amusait de l'action des jumeaux Prewett et Renée déblatérait sur le prochain recrutement de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Maison, elle voulait être Poursuiveuse.

Chez les Serpentard, Lucius se vantait de son ascension au poste de préfet en chef, tandis que Severus restait en retrait.

Chez les Serdaigle, Andromeda se tournait vers ses voisins Gryffondor pour chercher son cousin. Celui-ci riait encore de James tandis qu'ils faisaient une mini-bataille de purée. Plus loin Lily et Emmeline faisaient plus amples connaissances près de Remus qui restait discret.

A la fin du repas, le grand homme à la longue barbe blanche se leva à nouveau.

- A présent, je vais expliquer certaines choses aux nouveaux élèves et, ainsi, en rappeler aux anciens. Tout d'abord sachez que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la Magie en dehors de vos heures de cours. Tout élève pratiquant la Magie dans les couloirs ou étant surprit avec un objet magique sera sanctionné. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, est également en droit de confisquer ces objets. Vous devez aussi savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure notre école, vous pourriez y rencontrer des créatures aussi merveilleuses que dangereuses.

Ensuite, et j'en viens au plus important, nos anciens élèves auront remarqué qu'un arbres a été planté dans le parc. Ne vous en approchez pas car il s'agit d'un saule cogneur, une espèce rare aux branches puissantes qui attaque quiconque est trop curieux et passerait outre mes recommandations.

Nous allons nous quittez sur ces paroles, prenez garde et reposez-vous bien pour votre première journée de cours.

Les élèves s'agitèrent et suivirent les préfets de leur Maison respective. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la Grande Salle, Remus fut intercepté par la directrice adjointe.

- Suivez-moi Monsieur Lupin, le directeur veut vous voir.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Nous vous servons le nouveau chapitre, tout beau (?) tout chaud ! ^w^ On espère qu'il vous a plu !<p>

Un grand merci à **emokami**, on espère t'avoir bien répondue !

**Shadow hybris** : Personne ne s'attendait à Renée Bibine ^-^ en tout cas, voilà la suite, et merci beaucoup !

**MissChocolat7 **: Voilà la suite ! Merci de nous lire et de commenter, et merci pour l'indication. ^w^

**Plumette06** : C'est pas grave ! Tant que tu reviens *o* bah oui, la tranquillité ! L'indépendance ! XD A bientôt ! x3


	10. Chapter 10

Livre 1 : Chapitre 4 : Prélude

Remus suivit le professeur McGonagall sous le regard étonné et curieux de Lily. Elle regarda son nouvel ami partir avec le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle avait toujours été de nature curieuse mais là, c'est plutôt l'inquiétude qui lui fit se demander pourquoi le garçon était appelé chez le directeur aussi tôt dans l'année. Elle décida qu'elle irait le voir quand il reviendrait pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

La fillette se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui l'avait attendu devant les portes de la Grande Salle. En voyant son air reforgé, elle dit :

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible. On se verra tout le temps !

Lily essayait de remonter le moral de Severus. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée dans la même salle commune que son amie. D'autant qu'elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor !

- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, apparemment vous allez par là.

- Je sais, on est cachots. Répondit-il, morose.

- Allez, Severus ! On se voit demain, tu ne verras pas le temps passer ! Le réconforta-t-elle, pleine d'énergie.

Ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée de la rousse, qui avait l'air si heureuse, le garçon se dérida un peu et lui accorda même un sourire avant de suivre les autres Serpenatrd.

Une fois son ami partit, Lily suivit le groupe de premières années, mené par les préfet, en compagnie d'Emmeline. La brunette était gentille et un peu timide, mais elle pouvait avoir des moments de folie qui faisaient bien rire la rousse. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

La troupe arriva dans l'une des tours du château, après avoir récupéré l'un des élèves qui s'était fait emporter par les escaliers mobiles, et deux autres qui s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter avec le portrait d'un alchimiste.

Le passage pour se rendre à la salle commune était gardé par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait une robe rose et se prenait pour une diva. Ils apprirent que ce n'était pas du tout le cas après avoir sacrifié leurs oreilles à écouter une démonstration des capacités de ses cordes vocales. Ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la pièce cachée après avoir donné le mot de passe, « veracrasse des marais », et les préfets les menèrent jusqu'aux dortoirs.

- On est dans la même chambre ! Se réjouit Lily.

Son amie lui fit un grand sourire et elles entrèrent pour retrouver leurs affaires. Tulipe accueillit sa maîtresse en miaulent joyeusement et en venant se frotter à ses jambes.

- Elle est mignonne. Sourit Emmeline en se baissant pour caresser le félin. Moi, j'ai une petite chouette.

- C'est Tulipe. Je ne vois pas ton oiseau. S'inquiéta la rousse.

La brune rigola.

- Elle est dans la volière. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, je vois ! Où est la volière ?

Emmeline expliqua donc ce qu'elle savait sur Poudlard à son amie, pendant qu'elles se préparaient pour la nuit. Elles firent ensuite plus amples connaissances avec leurs trois camarades de chambre.

Remus suivait McGonagall le long des couloir de pierres grises du grand château. Lorsque la directrice des Gryffondor s'arrêta soudain, assez brusquement, le garçon dût freiner avant de lui foncer dedans. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant une gargouille.

- Fondant du chaudron !

Le mot de passe prononcé, la gargouille se déplaça sur sa droite, le mur coulissa et la marche d'un escalier apparut. Remus y rejoignit McGonagall sur la marche et l'escalier monta en spirales à leurs contact. Elle les mena devant une porte en bois massif, elle était à double battant. La femme-chat saisit le heurtoir et frappa.

- Entrez.

McGonagall poussa la porte d'une main, et Remus de l'autre pour le forcer à avancer.

- Voilà Monsieur Lupin, Albus.

- Merci, Minerva. Répondit le directeur.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur la directrice adjointe, le jeune lycan sursauta car il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ce bureau quelque peu inhabituel. Cette pièce était encombrée d'objets plus extravagants les uns que les autres, et dont l'utilité échappait à Remus. Le jeune garçon glissa souplement entre les diverses tables et étagères afin d'atteindre le bureau du grand homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil au support doré sur lequel reposait un phénix qui lui rendit son regard, l'air aussi intrigué que le lycanthrope.

- Remus, ça me fais très plaisir que tu sois présent. Viens t'assoir. L'accueillit le vieux sorcier en surgissant à ses côtés. Tu as fais la connaissance de Fumesec, bien, bien. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non, merci monsieur. Répondit le jeune Lupin, intimidé, et surprit par l'état d'esprit bon enfant du plus grand sorcier du monde.

Ce dernier déplaça son siège à l'aide de sa baguette, de façon à se trouver face à son élève, sans avoir le bureau de bois précieux entre eux. Remus pouvait voir son reflet dans le meuble lustré.

- Bien, je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fais venir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment le directeur, regardant son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça, soudain tendu.

- Nous, par là j'entend le corps professoral et moi-même, avons prit des dispositions quand à ta lycanthropie. Le saule cogneur, dont j'ai parlé lors du repas, cache en réalité un passage secret. Il mène jusqu'à une maison abandonnée aux abords du village de Pré-aux-Lards. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit le sorcier, en voyant que Remus allait parler. J'ai moi-même posé les sorts et les enchantements de protection, à l'intérieur et autour du bâtiment. Il sera impossible d'y entrer, ou d'en sortir, lors des nuits de plune lune. Tout le monde sera en sécurité.

Le ton du professeur Dumbledore tait rassurant, et le jeune garçon se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait les consignes qu'ils devrait suivre. Il lui dit aussi d'aller rapidement se présenter à l'infirmière, si possible dans la semaine.

Finalement, Remus sortit du bureau serein. Le professeur McGonagall attendait devant la gargouille, et elle le mena jusqu'à se salle commune et le quitta en lui communiquant le mot de passe.

Peter réussi tant bien que mal à s'échapper. Bien qu'elle appartenait à la Maison Poufsoufle, Renée avait tenue à le raccompagner jusque devant le portrait qui cachait la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle avait réussit à rentrer de leurs rangs, menés par les préfet de la Maison rouge et or. Le chemin n'était pas très long, pourtant, le jeune Pettigrow l'avait trouvé interminable car il avait été obligé d'écouter les exploits de l'équipe préférée de Renée.

Elle était en train de lui décrire à quoi ressemblait précisément un souaffle quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Ce n'est pas aussi gros qu'un chaudron petite taille, mais presque ! Alors t'imagines bien comme j'ai été surprise, lors du match des Montroses Magpies, quand Soucovi Doffle l'a envoyé droit sur moi ! Papa l'a attrapé et j'ai eu le droit de le garder à la fin du match. Et puis ensuite, c'est un cognard qui nous a fait peur et…

- Allons, dépêchez-vous !

- Désolé Renée, il faut que j'y aille, tu me racontera ça demain. Dit Peter en enjambant le passage.

- Je te raconterai la fois où papa a troqué son comète 260 contre le…

Le portrait ce referma. Peter soupira, mi-amusé, mi-soulagé. Il monta directement dans le dortoir qui lui était assigné. Un autre garçon y était déjà, en train de déballer ses affaires. Le nouvel arrivant l'imita.

James et Sirius avaient faussés compagnie au groupe juste après être sortit de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient eut peur que McGonagall ne les repère, mais elle arrêta un garçon châtain, et ils partirent tous les deux, laissant le champ libre aux apprentis explorateurs.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice et filèrent dans les étages, parcourant leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Ils couraient dans le château silencieux, se dirigeant insouciamment vers tout endroit qui attirait leur attention. Leur maraude les mena vers un escalier étroit qu'ils escaladèrent jusqu'à une petite porte. Ils débouchèrent alors à l'extérieur, sous les étoiles, dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Emerveillés, ils s'appuyèrent contre la rambarde afin d'admirer le paysage qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. De petites boules lumineuses éclairaient les environs du parc, les reflets à la surface du lac attiraient le calmar géant qui se laissait flotter paresseusement près du bord, la où se trouvait un majestueux chêne.

Le regard de James glissa sur une structure dentelée à l'opposé du lac.

- Le stade de Quidditch… souffla-t-il, admiratif.

- Regarde, il y a une cabane tout près de la Forêt Interdite, tu crois que c'est là que vit le concierge ? Demanda Sirius.

- Mais non, le concierge, il habite dans l'école ! Ca c'est la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Expliqua une voix, qui n'était pas du tout celle de son ami.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux, comme un seul sorcier, vers la source de l'information, située pile entre eux. Un garçon se tenait là, apparut d'on ne sait où. Il était habillé comme un Moldu, et paraissait incongru dans le décors.

- Salut, moi c'est Frus Dumbat ! Dit l'invité surprise, sous les regards ébahis des deux Gryffondor.

- Euh… moi je suis…

- James Potter, et toi Sirius Black, je sais, je sais. Belle nuit pour se promener, hein ?

Les deux garçons s'interrogeaient sur cet étrange personnage, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir vu à la Répartition. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas plus âgé qu'eux. Frus n'avait plus l'air de s'intéresser à eux, et était partit dans un monologue sur les composants, difficiles à trouver, de la potion Felix Felicis. Sirius et James ne saivaient pas du tout ce dont il s'agissait, mais ça avait l'air bien compliqué.

Le jeune Dumbat enchaîna sur les nouvelles apparues dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le matin même, en ce tournant vers l'intérieur du château. Les deux autres le suivirent, intrigués, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans un couloir. Arrivés à l'intersection, ils constatèrent que Frus avait disparu. Ils le cherchèrent un peu et finalement prirent le chemin des dortoirs. Une fois là-bas, ils virent le châtain, que McGonagall avait emmené plus tôt, dire le mot de passe. Les deux bruns se faufilèrent après lui.

Ils s'attardèrent dans la salle commune, attirés par une bataille explosive entre deux sixièmes années. Quand elle se finit, le gagnant tapota l'épaule de l'autre, et dit :

- T'inquiète pas Franck, tu auras plus de veine la prochaine fois.

Les deux premières années flânèrent encore un peu dans l'accueillante pièce, puis montèrent dans le dortoir qui leur était assigné. Les rideaux de l'un des lit étaient tirés. Le garçon qu'ils avaient croisé par deux fois lisait tranquillement, allongé sur son lit. Un autre s'affairait nerveusement autour de ses bagages. Il finit en posant une photo sur sa table de chevet.

James et Sirius décidèrent que leurs affaires pouvaient bien patienter une nuit de plus dans leurs valises. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était aller se coucher, après toutes leurs émotions de la journée. Poudlard promettait d'être une école riche en surprises et en aventures.

* * *

><p>Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui nous laissent des reviews, on espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le nous ! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Livre 1 : Chapitre 5 : Premier jour

Peter se réveilla au son d'une course-poursuite et de cris. Il leva difficilement la tête de son douillet coussin et regarda autour de lui. Deux bruns se couraient après, sautant sur les lits. Un garçon châtain sortait discrètement, son sac sur le dos. Un autre, noir de peau, sortait de la salle de bain et évita de justesse une chaussette volante lancée par l'un des sauvages.

Celui avec les lunettes bondit sur son camarade et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Pettigrow se demanda s'il était sage de sortir de sous sa couette avec ces fous encore présent dans le dortoir. Il se rendit vite compte que rester dans son lit ne le mettait pas plus en sécurité quand des objets plus ou moins identifiables se mirent à voler dans tout les sens. Son année à Poudlard commençait à peine et il craignait déjà pour sa vie.

Pendant que James et Sirius s'entretuaient à coups d'oreillers pour une raison quelconque, que Peter se demandait si cela avait été une si bonne idée de venir dans cette école et que David Gudgeon, prudent, retourner se dissimulait dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas faire partie des dégâts collatéraux, Remus, lui, descendait les escaliers du dortoir vers la salle commune.

Une fois en bas, il croisa la route de Lily, enfin, la jeune fille était postée là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, attendant Emmeline. Elle attrapa le châtain alors qu'il passait près du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'enfonçait doucement mais sûrement.

- Remus ! Bonjour ! Sourit-elle.

- Bonjour, Lily. Répondit gentiment le garçon.

- Alors, cette première nuit à Poudlard ?

- Plutôt tranquille, jusqu'à ce que mes camarades de dortoir ne décident de refaire la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec des vêtements. Et toi ?

- N'importe quoi ces garçons !

Elle roula des yeux.

- Moi, génial ! Les filles sont supers. Emmy !

La rousse se redressa d'un coup en voyant son amie. Elle ne lâcha pas Remus qui vit son plan d'évasion tomber à l'eau.

- Tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolée. Sourit la brune. Bonjour Remus.

- Bonjour Emmeline.

Après encore quelques paroles, ils décidèrent de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts sur les grandes tables de la pièce. Cela allait des classiques français avec pains et confitures, au plus anglais avec œufs et charcuterie, en passant par du riz japonais et des spécialités des pays du nord de l'Afrique. Autant dire que le premier repas de la journée fût aussi bon que le festin de la veille.

Une fois que tout les premières années furent présents et qu'ils eurent mangé à leur faim, chaque directeur de Maison vint leur donner les emplois du temps.

- Oh non, deux heures de Potion avec les serpents ! Geignit James.

Sirius grimaça en retour.

- Moi, j'aime bien les Potions.

- Frus ! S'écrièrent les deux bruns quand la tête du garçon passa entre eux pour voir leur emplois du temps.

- Par contre, le vol c'est pas mon truc ! A plus les gars !

Et il repartit tout aussi vite sous les regards étonnés des élèves, ses vêtements moldus ressortant bizarrement au milieu des robes de sorciers. James et Sirius se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

- Ce type est vraiment trop étrange. Dit le Black.

Une fois que tout le monde eut prit connaissance de ses occupations de la journée, les rouges et ors rejoignirent les cachots pour un cours de Potion avec les verts et argents. Cela n'enchantait aucunes des deux maisons, d'autant qu'ils seraient à nouveaux ensemble pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'y a qu'une certaine rouquine qui fût ravie de cet arrangement.

- Sevy ! C'est super, on a des cours communs !

Le professeur ouvrit la porte à ce moment.

- Entrez, entrez ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il continua quand tout les élèves furent installés.

- Je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn et je vous enseignerai les Potions. Je dispose d'une étagère sur laquelle j'entrepose les photos de mes meilleurs élèves et vous avez une chance d'en faire partie si vous êtes un très bon élève.

Il s'approcha de Remus.

- Ou si vous êtes un petit comique ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard intrigué et un peu surpris. Le maître de potions retourna à son bureau en se dandinant.

- Maintenant, le programme de l'année ! Annonça-t-il en attrapant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître le programme au tableau.

Premier Trimestre :

Potions de comportements de niveau 1

Deuxième Trimestre :

Potions de changement de niveau 1

Troisième Trimestre :

Potions de changement de niveau 2

- Des questions ? Demanda le professeur. Non ? Bon, alors, maintenant prenez un parchemin et présentez-vous : nom, prénom, parents, allergies, appréciation sur la matière !

Après avoir ramassé leurs fiches de présentation, le professeur leur demanda de se mettre par deux.

- Ce seront les groupes formés pour toute l'année scolaire. N'hésitez pas à vous mélanger entre Maisons !

C'est ainsi que Lily se mit avec Severus. Emmeline se retrouvant seule, se mit avec Peter. Remus cherchait avec qui se mettre quand Velcra Arlus s'approcha timidement. Et bien sûr Sirius se retrouva avec James.

M

Les élèves de Gryffondor couraient à présent dans les couloirs pour sortir dans le parc et atteindre la serre numéro 1. En chemin ils croisèrent des Poufsouffle tout essoufflés qui partageaient le cours de Botanique avec eux. La serre était ouverte donc les enfants purent s'installer aux grandes tables de travail.

Ils patientaient depuis quelques minutes, quand le professeur sortit de derrière une rangée de plantes, des sacs apparemment lourds dans les bras.

- Bonjour, bonjour, je suis François DuJardin, professeur de Botanique. Vous, monsieur…

- Gudgeon, David, monsieur.

- Monsieur Gudgeon, aidez-moi s'il vous plait.

Le jeune garçon se leva pour aider l'homme rondelet à tirer ses sacs. Une fois fait, David retourna à sa place, et le professeur reprit la parole.

- Ces sacs contiennent du composte, c'est par ça que nous allons commencer l'année.

Tout en parlant il agita sa baguette et des lettres apparurent dans les airs.

Premier Trimestre :

Composants de composte pour plantes de niveau 1

Deuxième Trimestre :

Apprendre à faire pousser une plante de niveau 1

Troisième Trimestre :

Plantes de niveau 1 utilisables en Potion

Après avoir annoncé le programme, ils débutèrent le premier cours, avec l'énergie et l'entrain de DuJardin. A la fin de l'heure, ils se précipitèrent pour ne pas manquer le début du cours de Métamorphose, avec leurs camarades de Poufsouffle, à nouveau.

M

Les élèves essoufflés prirent place dans la salle de classe. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui les attendaient, d'autant que cette matière était assurée par le professeur McGonagall qui semblait très sévère. Peu à peu, le silence s'installa, les enfants se demandant où était la sorcière.

- Regarde Emmy ! Elle aussi a un chat ! S'écria Lily en montrant du doigt le chat tigré assit sur le bureau qui leur faisait face.

Emmeline sourit.

- Comme il est mignon !

- Il fait peur tu veux dire ! Il ne bouge même pas !

Après avoir parlé, James se leva et jeta une boulette de parchemin en visant le félin, qui la reçu sur la tête. Les filles poussèrent une exclamation indignée, Sirius pouffa, et le chat tourna lentement le museau vers le fautif. Sous le regard perplexe du jeune Potter, l'animal devint une femme au regard froid qui n'avait pas l'air contente.

- Comme vous l'aurez vous-même constaté, l'art de la Métamorphose permet de transformer en objet ou en animaux toutes sortes de choses, même les êtres humains. Faire ressortir l'animal qui est en soi et prendre sa forme, comme le fait un animagus, fait parti de l'une des branches les plus complexe de la Magie… et des plus étonnantes, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ?

Celui-ci fit un petit sourire gêné.

- Bien sûr, cela nécessite un niveau très élevé et les animagi sont rare dans notre monde. Reprit-elle. Aussi, je vous enseignerai quelque chose de plus basique.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le programme de l'année s'afficha tout seul au tableau.

Premier Trimestre :

Transformation d'une allumette en aiguille

Deuxième Trimestre :

Les changements de nature et les choses impossible à Métamorphoser

Troisième Trimestre :

Changement de taille, de masse et de volume d'objets

- Comme vous le voyez, ce trimestre sera consacré à la théorie et, d'ici Noel, si tout se passe bien, vous devriez être capable de transformer une allumette en aiguille.

Alors que certains avaient hâte de commencer, la déception se lisait sur le visage de ceux qui pensaient faire des tours plus intéressants.

- Lors du second trimestre, je vous apprendrai ce qui peut être, ou non, métamorphosé, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas créer de la nourriture à partir de rien et bien d'autres choses encore. Enfin, le dernier trimestre nous permettra d'apprendre à maîtriser des objets.

- Cool ! S'exclama Sirius.

McGonagall sembla agacée.

- Monsieur Black et monsieur Potter se chargeront de nous faire une démonstration.

Les deux compères se gonflèrent de fierté.

- Ou de nous servir de cobaye. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

M

Severus Rogue revint de ses deux heures de vol qui s'était avérées ennuyeuses à mourir. Il marchait rapidement sur le chemin herbeux qui menait au château, affamé et pensant à sa meilleure amie. Arrivé dans le hall, il aperçut Lily, s'apprêta à avancer vers elle, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur lui en entraînant dans sa course le garçon avec qui ils étaient dans le train, Remus Lupin, d'après ses souvenirs. Elle cria son nom depuis les escaliers.

- Sevyyyyy !

Le jeune châtain paraissait un peu surmené par l'enthousiasme de la fillette. Il fit néanmoins un petit signe de tête à l'autre garçon. Severus le lui rendit et ils partirent vers les grandes portes de bois massif ouvertes sur la Grande Salle. Naturellement, Severus s'en alla vers la table des Serpentard. Une main le retint par la manche de sa cape de sorcier.

- Viens avec nous, Sevy ! Lui dit la rouquine avec un sourire.

Il soupira et la suivit nonchalamment vers la table des rouges et ors. Ils rejoignirent Emmeline qui était restée en arrière, pour aider Peter à ramasser les aiguilles et allumettes dans la salle de Métamorphose. Tout les quatre discutèrent des cours tout en dégustant les plats du repas. Déjà certains avaient une matière de prédilection. A la fin du repas, les Gryffondor et le Serpentard se séparèrent, celui-ci ne commençant qu'à 14 heures.

Les trois élèves montèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour leur premier cours avec le professeur Neprus Cosmos. Ce jeune homme de 28 ans était fasciné par la toile céleste et le faisait bien partager à ses élèves. L'heure fut consacrée à l'étude des constellations du système solaire.

M

A 14 heures, les élèves prirent la direction de la salle où se déroulerait le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce afin d'attendre leur professeur. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils remarquèrent tout de suite les plantes qui envahissaient l'espace un peu partout. En effet, de petites plantes étaient exposées sur les étagères de la pièce, d'autres, plus grandes, étaient posées à même le sol, sous les étagères. Et quand il n'y avait pas de plantes ou de fleurs au murs, il y avait des tableaux représentants des variétés de végétaux dangereux. Même le bureau professoral était tellement encombré qu'il semblait ne plus y avoir de place pour d'autres objets.

Les enfants étaient bouche bée et n'eurent pas le temps d'émettre un commentaire avant que leur professeur arrive, son sac dans une main, une fleur dans l'autre.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Dit-elle joyeusement en posant son sac sur sa chaise, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix. Excusez le désordre, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout ranger.

Elle releva ses long cheveux noirs, en fit un chignon bizarre, dont plusieurs mèches semblaient tenter d'échapper, et y enfonça la tige rigide de la fleur violette qu'elle tenait toujours.

- Ah ! Soupira-t-elle. Je suis prête ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Hana Hoshi, et je serais votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle s'arrêta et dévisagea les élèves, tout sourire. Mais ils ne réagirent pas, un peu choqués, alors, elle reprit en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Euh… oui, alors… oups !

Elle avait fait tomber un vase en se retournant. Heureusement, elle répara les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Elle leur montra ensuite le programme de l'année. Lily leva la main.

- Pourquoi doit-on parler de plantes en Défense ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, mais les plantes sont très importantes ! S'exclama Hana, ravie. Bien connaître son environnement est primordial si vous voulez vous en sortir en pleine nature.

- Mais on ne doit pas apprendre à se défendre ? A quoi ça va nous servir, une plante, contre un vampire ou un loup-garou ? Demanda James, sceptique.

Remus tiqua et s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, s'attirant le regard vert curieux de son amie rousse.

- A des tas de choses ! Sachez d'ailleurs que l'Aconit, une plante, est mortelle à haute dose pour les lycans. Mais il n'y aura pas d'êtres aussi puissants au programme de cette année.

Elle lança un petit sourire au jeune loup au troisième rang, puis continua de répondre aux questions de ses élèves. Ils apprirent aussi que les binômes de Potion seraient effectifs dans cette classe. Après deux heures plutôt tranquilles, les Gryffondor furent libérés pour la journée tandis que les Serpentard s'en allaient pour deux heures de sortilèges avec les Poufsouffle.

M

Remus profita que Lily soit remontée au dortoir des filles avec Emmeline pour filer discrètement, direction l'infirmerie, comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore. Il voulait régler ses affaires au plus vite et avait vu assez de monde pour la journée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré par toute cette foule et il se sentait un peu submergé par tant d'enthousiasme et d'agitation dans l'école. Le lycan était aussi un peu effrayé, beaucoup s'intéressaient à ses yeux pour le moins inhabituels, surtout Lily, qui les trouvait magnifique. Lui les détestait, mais il ne voulait rien dire à la jeune fille qui, sans le savoir, l'aidait énormément. Sa joie de vivre était communicative, et lui faisait un peu oublier sa peur et ses problèmes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon montait l'escalier menant au deuxième étage lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose de rond et d'un peu mou.

- Oh, pardon ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Remus leva les yeux et se retrouva face à l'énorme ventre d'un homme tout aussi démesuré. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et le garçon pu reconnaître la personne qui les avait accueillit à la gare et amené aux barques. Le grand barbu sourit.

- Eh bien, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta salle commune avec les autres ?

Remus croisa son regard et une expression de surprise, presque d'ébahissement, passa sur le visage du géant.

- Mais tu es le petit Lupin ! Le directeur m'a parlé de toi, je suis content de te rencontrer ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Le châtain prit la main que lui tendait Hagrid; le géant aurait sûrement broyé les os d'un garçon normal.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il simplement.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. Reprit Hagrid en faisant mine de repartir.

- Non, merci, je dois voir l'infirmière. Expliqua le garçon, sans le suivre.

- Oh, je vois, dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Après que le garçon ait remercié le géant, ils se séparèrent et Remus continua son ascension vers l'infirmerie. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita un instant, inspira à fond, puis toqua trois coups avant d'entrer. Une jeune femme trottina vers lui. Il se souvint que le directeur lui avait dit que l'infirmière s'appelait Tanya Heal.

- Bonjour, Madame Heal. Salua-t-il poliment.

Autant commencer sur de bonnes bases, ils allaient passer pas mal de temps ensemble.

- Bonjour, tu es Remus, pas vrai ? Je t'en pris appelle-moi Tanya, on va se voir souvent, laissons les formalités de côté, d'accord ? Sourit-elle.

Bon, apparemment, elle avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans son bureau, au fond de la sale aseptisée, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Elle lui expliqua qu'il devrait venir en fin d'après-midi les jours de pleine lune. Elle l'accompagnerait la première fois jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, puis le garde-chasse se chargerait de le faire les fois suivante, jusqu'au saule cogneur.

Remus pensa qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec cet homme gigantesque comme escorte.

* * *

><p>Wouh, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! On en est très fière, c'est le plus long qu'on ai écrit jusqu'ici ^^ on espère qu'il vous a plu !<p>

Petit jeu ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons créé un perso : Frus Dumbat ! Ce petit bonhomme a un nom bien original, et pour cause ! Il est le mélange de deux noms de personnages de Harry Potter, la question est la suivante : Lesquels ? Si vous trouvez, vous aurez des cadeaux bien sûr ! Au choix :  
>- un OC créé par vous que l'on fera apparaître dans la fic<br>- un one-shot sur votre(vos) personnage(s) préféré(s) de Harry Potter  
>- une situation que vous voudriez voir dans la fic<br>- ou tout autre demande dont vous auriez envie !  
>On espère que vous jouerez le jeu ! Si ce n'est pas pour les cadeaux, au moins pour vous amuser à trouver l'origine du nom de Frus ! :D<p>

Remerciements : **emokami, Plumette06****,**** Shadow hybris** et **clodina** (nous répondrons à ta review ce soir)


	12. Chapter 12

Livre 1 : Chapitre 6 : Interventions impromptues

Les jours suivants, les élèves firent la rencontre du professeur de Sortilège, Filius Flitwick, qu'ils trouvèrent amusant et pétillant. Ce cours était partagé avec les Serdaigle, attentifs et calmes. Ils s'ennuyèrent profondément avec le professeur Binns qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie, de sa voix monotone. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au vendredi matin, à huit heure, pour un cours que certains attendaient avec impatience et d'autres avec inquiétude : le vol.

Les Gryffondor furent très surprit en voyant leur professeur qui n'était autre que Hamish McFarlan, un joueur vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch britannique des Montrose MacPies, qu'il avait quitté l'année précédente.

C'est un James extatique qui arriva, deux heures plus tard, en cours de Métamorphose. Autant dire que le professeur McGonagall su tout de suite, à voir son visage, que la prochaine heure allait être difficile. Mais étonnement, c'est le jeune Pettigrow qui, une fois de plus, montrant une maladresse sans pareil, qui fit tomber un flacon d'encre sur le sol qui éclaboussa la robe de l'animagus alors qu'elle passait à côté de sa table. Il dû rester quelques minutes à la fin de l'heure pour nettoyer les dégâts sur le plancher.

En sortant enfin de la salle de classe, il se retrouva à se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois là-bas, c'est avec appréhension qu'il aperçu Renée en train d'attendre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle le vit au loin et bondit sur lui, tel un cognard en furie.

- Peter ! Devine quoi ? Tu sais ça ? Tu sais, tu sais, hein ? Pépia-t-elle, apparemment au comble du ravissement.

- Euh… quoi ? Demanda le garçon agressé.

- Le professeur de vol ! C'est lui ! C'est Hamish McFarlan !

- Ah, ouais, je l'avais ce matin.

- Tu l'as vu en vrai ! Pourquoi je ne suis plus en première année ! Tu crois que tu pourrais m'avoir un autographe, dis, dis ?

- Euh, je, je lui demanderai…

- Merciii !

A ce moment, un cinquième année sortit de la salle commune et s'exclama en souriant :

- Tiens ! Salut Rolanda !

- Je ne connais pas de Rolanda, Franck Londubat ! Mais si tu cherches Renée, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

- En fait, je cherche Alice, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Encore ? Déjà l'année dernière ! Je l'ai vu dans le parc, ne la loupe pas cette fois !

- Merci ! Salut, les jeunes, pas de bêtises ! Dit-il d'un air malicieux avec un clin d'œil, avant de partir rapidement vers les escaliers.

La jeune fille au yeux d'aigle le regarda s'éloigner, sans bouger un cil, d'un air absent, puis se retourna brusquement vers le pauvre Peter, le faisant sursauter, avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

- Il est comment, en vrai ? L'agressa-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale pour sa survie.

- Qui ça ? Demanda le garçon, ressemblant à une biche affolée devant les fard d'une voiture.

- Hamish MacFarlan voyons !

M

Severus Rogue avait relativement eu une bonne semaine, ayant particulièrement apprécié la DCFM et les Potions. Il avait moins aimé le cours de vol par contre, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela. Cependant, il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son amie rousse, seul à seule, même si les nouveaux amis de la fillette n'étaient apparemment pas du genre trop excentrique, voir plutôt calme.

Il aurait aussi voulu avoir des nouvelles de sa mère, mais il avait peur que son père fasse quelque chose de regrettable s'il voyait un hiboux débarquer dans la maison. Accompagné de ses sombres pensées, il parcourait le parc de Poudlard en direction des serres pour son heure de cours de Botanique, avant l'heure du déjeuné.

Le professeur DuJardin, toujours aussi motivé et enthousiaste, leur expliqua quoi mettre dans le composte d'une Bificus Actus, une plante capable de soigner les inflammations intestinales, si on l'utilisait correctement. Il perdit l'attention de la moitié des élèves, dont le petit brun, qui préféra examiner d'un œil distrait les fleurs qui envahissaient l'endroit.

À la fin du cours, toute la classe sortit en trombe, tous affamés, pour assaillir la Grande Salle. Rogue avait hâte de retrouver Lily, qu'il vit plus loin, en grande conversation agitée avec Emmeline qui avait apparemment du mal à la suivre, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il eut un micro sourire et alla les rejoindre.

M

Andromeda, de son côté, se baladait tranquillement avec sa sœur, Narcissa, qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à son cher Lucius, qui lui avait jeté un regard glacial de ses yeux gris et froid. La petite fille racontait sa première semaine de scolarité à la blonde, quand soudain, Franck arriva vers elles en trottinant. Il s'arrêta devant les filles et leur dit, tout en regardant autour de lui :

- Bonjour, je cherche Alice, vous n'auriez pas vu une Gryffondor passer par là ?

- Non, nous sommes seules depuis un moment. Répondit l'aînée d'un air désolée.

- Elle vient de rentrer dans le château, elle te cherche ! S'écria Frus en apparaissant de nulle part et sautant sur le dos du cinquième année.

- Merci mesdemoiselles ! Bonne balade ! Cria Franck en courant vers le bâtiment, le garçon bizarre toujours accroché à son cou et balloté comme un sac.

- À plus ! Lança celui-ci tout sourire.

Les deux sœurs restèrent un instant immobiles, un peu choquées du départ soudain, et de cet hurluberlu scotché à Franck. Un garçon châtain aux couleurs jaunes et noires se posa nonchalamment contre un arbre à côté d'elles et prit la parole.

- C'était qui, lui ?

- Tu es qui, _toi_ ? Rétorqua la plus jeune, sourcils froncés, interloquée par toutes ces apparitions d'inconnus.

- Matt Levinson, rédacteur du journal de Poudlard, en deuxième année à Poufsouffle !

- Il y a un journal à Poudlard ? S'étonna Narcissa.

- Pas encore, mais ça va venir ! Sourit le jeune homme, les yeux bleus pétillants d'une ambition candide.

Et il s'en alla, le regard rêveur, babillant dans sa barbe sur ses prochains articles grandioses. Les deux Black continuèrent leur promenade, sur leur garde au cas où un quatrième invité surprise apparaîtrait à son tour. Mais non, elles furent tranquilles jusqu'à la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours.

M

La première semaine de cours d'Hana n'avait pas été des plus facile. C'est la première fois qu'elle enseignait, venant tout juste d'acquérir son diplôme. Elle soupira en rangeant ses affaires, parchemins et autres bouteilles d'encre accompagnés de plumes en tout genre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée de son bureau et y entra en donnant son adresse personnelle.

Elle arriva dans son appartement de Tokyo, retrouvant ses Inséparables, petits oiseaux bleus qui vivaient en couple. Leur grande cage était toujours ouverte pour qu'ils puissent aller et venir à leur guise, elle n'était pas inquiète car elle avait ensorcelé les fenêtre pour qu'elles se referment à l'approche des volatils.

Elle avait choisit de travailler en Angleterre après y avoir terminé ses études supérieures, mais ne voulant pas quitter définitivement le Japon, la jeune femme avait fait installer ce réseau de cheminette pour pouvoir aller et venir entre les deux continent chaque jours. Puisqu'elle vivait seule, il n'y avait aucun soucis à ce qu'elle passe la journée dans un autre pays.

Elle fit son petit rituel, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans son salon, qui consistait à faire le tour de l'habitation pour s'occuper de tous ses végétaux qui prenaient beaucoup d'espace, mais qu'elle adorait, en espérant que la semaine à venir se passerait mieux que celle-ci.

M

La deuxième semaine s'achevait aussi tranquillement que la première, mis à part les pitreries de James et Sirius, pour ne pas changer, les apparitions intempestives de Frus, toujours aussi mystérieux, et Tulipe qui avait apparemment chopé un virus bénin, inquiétant tout de même sa maîtresse.

Le week-end s'annonçait bien pour tout le monde, entre devoirs et loisirs. Sauf peut-être pour un certain Lycan qui se préparait mentalement, mais aussi physiquement, au vu de toutes les douleurs qui lui traversaient le corps depuis quelques heures, à subir sa première transformation à Poudlard.

Dire qu'il appréhendait serait un euphémisme, il serait même carrément paniqué si il n'y avait pas autant de monde dans la salle commune. Lily étant occupé avec son chat et Emmeline, il pu filer en douce et rejoindre l'infirmerie où l'attendait Tanya, presque aussi nerveuse que lui. Vu sa nature lupine, il arrivait à sentir son angoisse et il était désolé de lui faire ressentir ça.

Aucune parole ne fût échangé tout le long du chemin, les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire, et Remus de toute façon trop obnubilé par la nuit à venir et les tiraillement dans ses muscles et ses os pour vouloir discuter.

Arrivés aux Saule Cogneur, qui, comme à son habitude, s'agita en tous sens à leur approche, l'infirmière sortit sa baguette et l'immobilisa, leur permettant d'accéder, en toute sécurité, au passage secret situé entre ses racines. Ils se faufilèrent dans le boyau de terre et de pierres, jusqu'à une trappe que la jeune femme ouvrit.

- Bonne chance. Lui dit-elle gentiment. Je te chercherai demain matin.

Sur ce, elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et referma le panneau de bois par lequel le garçon était passé. Celui-ci tourna un peu dans le rez-de-chaussée de la lugubre maison poussiéreuse, avant de monter à l'étage. Là il entra dans la chambre, et sentit soudain un grognement monter dans sa poitrine. La douleur le plia en deux et il tomba à genoux. Le loup s'agitait en lui.

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Nous revoilà enfin après une très longue absence ! Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu court, mais on promet de se rattraper ! Et de ne plus laisser passer autant de temps ^^' En espérant qu'il vous ai plu quand même !<p>

Remerciements : **emokami**, **Skouare Enix**, **Plumette06** et **Shadow ****hybris** ! Merci pour vos commentaires ^^ on vous aimeuh !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui serra très probablement bien plus palpitant ! :D (Enfin, on l'espère...)

Kissus !

Nyny et Ombrelle ;3


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de Nyny :**

Hellow tout le monde, eh non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Mais ne sortez pas trop vite vos pierres, fouets et légumes, les explications arrivent tout de suite.

Comme vous le savez, nous sommes deux a écrire cette fic, et les retards plus ou moins longs dans les parutions sont dus à un découragement total de ma petite Ombrelle (et un peu de moi-même, je l'avoue) suite à certaines remarques venant des lecteurs. Je tenais donc à mettre les choses au clair.

Une première chose : le but d'une _fanfiction_ n'est absolument _pas_ de suivre l'œuvre d'origine à la lettre !

- Prenons l'exemple d'Andromeda. Oui, dans notre fic, elle est plus jeune qu'elle ne devrait. Et alors ? Nous voulions aussi exploiter ce personnage au maximum, et c'était plus simple pour nous si elle faisait parti intégrante de l'histoire de cette manière.

- Autre exemple. Oui, les parents de Peter sont des Moldus dans notre fic. Je vous le redemande : et alors ? Vous ne savez pas ce que nous voulons faire par la suite, et c'est directement lié à certains événements des années qui vont suivre.

- De plus, le personnage de Frus Dumbat (notre OC un peu étrange) a aussi été critiqué, car aucuns des autres personnages ne s'étonnent de sa présence et de ses actes. Mais ça ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'il y a une _raison_ à ça ?

Je comprend très bien, et Ombrelle aussi, que tout ça vous intrigue, mais je vous rappelle aussi que nous avons sept années à remplir, nous ne pouvons pas vous donner toutes les clefs de la fic dès le début, ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous auriez préféré une fic quelconque avec un( e ) Mary( Gary) Sue imbuvable, des amourettes à coucher dehors et un scénario inexistant. Si c'est le cas, passez votre chemin !

Je tiens à ajouter qu'Ombrelle et moi ne sommes absolument pas _contre_ les critiques, si elles sont _constructives_. Les commentaire du genre : « Peter est pas né Moldu, ta fic est nulle » sont prohibés ! Surtout quand la personne qui la écrit ne donne plus signe de vie ensuite. Si vous n'aimez pas, c'est votre droit, mais expliquez-nous le pourquoi du comment au lieu de râler comme des gamins !

En tout cas, sachez que tout est en place pour certaines raisons et que tout sera expliqué lorsque nous mettrons un point final à la fic ! Si vous n'avez pas la patience d'attendre, ne lisez pas et ne venez pas nous enquiquiner et nous casser le moral pour des broutilles !

Nous tenons aussi a remercier chaleureusement tout(es) ceux(celles) qui ne sont pas concernés par ce coup de gueule, ceux(celles) qui nous suivent et qui commentent régulièrement. Pour eux(elles) : Merci infiniment !

Parce que mine de rien, le boulot et les efforts fournis pour sortir un chapitre sont énorme ! Les infos sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, ainsi que d'autres choses (comme les emplois du temps, que nous avons créés nous-mêmes, pour ne citer que ça) sont vraiment longues à chercher et à faire, pour au final ne paraître que secondaire à vos yeux. Mais nous avons donné tout notre temps pour la préparation et la cohésion de la fic, en voulant faire le maximum pour satisfaire nos lecteurs et pour éviter que la fic ne paraisse bancale. Donc ceux qui apprécient un minimum nos efforts, merci beaucoup, les autres allez vous faire voir chez les Mangemorts.

Voilà, pardonnez-nous cette note plutôt désagréable, mais j'ai bien peur que ma petite Ombrelle ne baisse les bras à causes d'imbéciles qui n'en valent pas la peine, si je me retrouve toute seule à devoir gérer cet énorme projet, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à son terme.

Nous espérons que vous comprendrez nos sentiments, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, le nouveau chapitre est déjà bien entamé et devrais sortir dans les deux prochaines semaines, si tout va bien, et en fonction de vos réaction à cette note. Il devrait d'ailleurs être meilleur que le précédent qui a bien pâti de notre découragement momentané et de notre fatigue.

Si vous avez des questions et/ou des critiques ( je le répète : _construites_ ) à formuler, n'hésitez surtout pas, nous sommes ouvertes à toutes les discutions tant qu'elle sont civilisées et polies.

Merci encore et à bientôt !

Nyny et Ombrelle


	14. Chapter 14

**Livre 1 : Chapitre 7 : Quidditch, fantôme et disparition**

Une interstice entre les rideaux d'un des lits du dortoir des Gryffondor de première année, laissait passer un rayon de soleil qui alla perturber le sommeil de l'actuel occupant dudit lit. Un grognement ensommeillé sortit de la masse informe pelotonnée sur le matelas et une tête aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes apparue. Un éclat jaune tranchait entre les mèches sombres de façon incongrue. Le remarquant, Sirius Black tâtonna maladroitement son front pour décoller le post-it qui avait élu domicile sur son crâne.

_Je suis au terrain de Quidditch, je veux revoir Hamish McFarlan, il est trop cool ! Rejoins-moi si tu veux, sinon à plus tard !_

_PS : Regarde sous ton coussin._

_James (prochain capitaine des Montrose McPies !)_

Intrigué et encore dans les limbes du sommeil, le brunet passa sa main sous son oreiller et en sortit un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Il sourit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et son regard fit le tour de la pièce pendant qu'il ouvrait les friandises. Il avisa le lit vide de son ami, et celui, tout aussi désert du garçon châtain au regard mordoré. Des ronflements sonores s'élevaient du lit du petit gros, et David Gudgeon sortit de la salle de bain avec un signe de la main à son attention.

Sirius lui fit un signe de tête avant d'avaler un bonbon, goût citrouille, et de se lever pour s'habiller. Il reposa le paquet sur sa table de nuit et descendit dans la salle commune. Il croisa alors la route de Franck Londubat, un cinquième année très sociable, qui avait l'air morose.

- Hey, Franck ! C'est quoi cette tête, ça va pas ?

- Bah, je devais passer le week-end avec Alice, mais je ne la trouve pas…

Le plus jeune eu un sourire amusé, ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chercher, heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient quand même de temps en temps.

- Attends devant le dortoir, elle va forcement y aller à un moment.

- T'as raison, je vais faire ça, à plus Black ! Dit Franck avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers ensorcelés.

Après cette rencontre, le brun fila dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, son ventre criant famine. À peine s'était-il assit, son assiette encore vide, qu'une espèce de tornade rousse lui bondissait dessus. La jeune fille darda sur lui des yeux vert inquisiteurs.

- Toi, tu es dans le même dortoir que Remus, pas vrai ? Tu sais où il est ? L'agressa-t-elle.

- Euh… qui ça ?

- Remus ! Vous êtes dans le même dortoir !

- Le petit gros ?

- Mais non, ça c'est Peter, celui qui est toujours avec Renée, je te parle de Remus là ! Il est plutôt discret, mais quand même, tu dois bien l'avoir déjà vu ! S'écria-t-elle, excédée.

- Le châtain avec les yeux bizarres ? Demanda-t-il en se rappelant du seul autre garçon de leur chambrée. Bah, il était pas là ce matin.

La fillette prit un air dépité. Elle le remercia distraitement et s'en alla rejoindre une autre jeune fille, brune. Sirius pu enfin prendre son petit-déjeuner sans être à nouveau dérangé. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida d'aller rejoindre son acolyte sur le terrain du sport le plus populaire auprès des sorciers. Il le croisa d'ailleurs en traversant le parc. Le brun à lunettes était en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux blonds-blancs, qui paraissait absolument surexcitée, parlant avec de grands gestes et sautillant de temps en temps.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant, intrigué.

- Encore un fan de Quidditch ? Super ! Je suis Renée Bibine. Tu vas t'inscrire aux qualif' dis ? Moi je veux être poursuiveuse, et toi ? Ça va être super ! Déblatéra la Poufsouffle.

- Des qualif' ?

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à peu près retenu dans le flot de paroles rapides de son interlocutrice.

- Oui, on vient d'apprendre que les qualifications pour former les équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard vont arriver bientôt. Répondit James. Mais c'est seulement pour les élèves à partir de la deuxième année. Ajouta-t-il, presque désespéré.

- Tu es aussi en première année ? Dommage… soupira Renée.

- Alors, vous avez pu voir le prof ? Demanda finalement Sirius, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à la jeune fille.

- Non, il était pas là, mais y avait une note dans les vestiaires. Lui répondit James, dépité.

- Ah ! Faut que je vous raconte ! Commença Bibine.

- Oui, moi aussi, une rousse m'a attaqué ce matin, elle cherchait le gars avec nous dans le dortoir. Coupa le garçon aux yeux gris.

- Le petit gros ?

- Non, l'autre.

- Lupin ?

- Oui, lui. On l'a pas vu depuis un moment, non ?

- Ça te donne la même idée qu'à moi ? Demanda le brun à lunettes d'un air complice.

- On y va !

Après ces paroles rapidement échangées, les deux amis partirent en direction du château, laissant la Poufsouffle dans un désarroi complet. Désappointée, elle les regarda s'éloigner, avant d'apercevoir au loin les jumeaux Prewett vers qui elle fonça joyeusement, s'étant déjà remise d'avoir été laissé en plan.

M

Lily étant occupée, Severus avait décidé de s'installer à la bibliothèque, pour prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Mais avant, il se dirigea vers la volière, pour s'occuper de Kuro, son corbeau. En entrant dans la grande pièce circulaire, remplie d'oiseaux en tout genre mais surtout de hiboux et de chouettes, le jeune garçon remarqua que tout l'étage supérieur des perchoirs avait été déserté, et que les volatiles ne s'en approchaient pas.

Et bizarrement, c'était là qu'avait élu domicile son animal au plumage couleur ébène. Le corbeau descendit de lui-même en reconnaissant son maître, laissant le champ libre aux autres occupants de la volière, qui reprirent vivement le perchoir. Severus resta quelques instants à cajoler son oiseau, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'emmener avec, par interdiction, mais aussi à cause de Tulipe, qui n'avait de cesse que de vouloir l'attraper pour jouer.

Il le relâcha donc, le laissant s'envoler vers son perchoir autoproclamé, et faisant fuir précipitamment les rapaces qui s'y trouvaient. Le brun sortit de la volière, impressionné de voir son oiseau faire la loi parmi tant d'autres, souvent plus imposants que lui. Il arriva finalement à la bibliothèque et se choisit une place tout au fond des rangées. Il laissa tomber son sac sur la table en s'asseyant lourdement avec un soupir, déjà découragé par le travail qui l'attendait.

-Un peu de silence, y en a qui travail ici ! J'ai mes ASPICs à la fin de l'année, moi ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que des examens ? Bien sûr que non, tu es juste un première année ! Qui t'as envoyé me déranger ? C'est cette vipère de Charlotte, je le sais, elle vise ma place de stagiaire à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! Je vais aller la dénoncer au professeur Dippett !

Severus regardait le jeune homme qui était apparut soudainement en face de lui, et qui s'égosillait sur les plan vicieux qu'une jeune femme aurait à son encontre, et remarqua alors qu'il flottait et qu'on voyant les étagères derrière lui à travers son corps. Sans aucun doute, c'était un fantôme.

-Je dois au plus vite rendre ce devoir de Métamorphose au professeur Dumbledore, c'est très important, il a eu la gentillesse de me laisser un jour de plus, parce qu'une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom, mais qui s'appelle Charlotte, a malencontreusement renversé son encre sur ma copie ! Toi qui est son espion, contre ton gré je le sais, dis-moi pourquoi elle m'en veut autant ?

Le jeune garçon essayait d'intégrer toutes ces informations, et en conclu que ce fantôme était mort il y a bien longtemps déjà, et qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience. Il décida de lui laisser ses illusions et dit :

- Moi je viens juste pour travailler…

- Tu diras à Charlotte que ça ne sert à rien de faire tout ça ! Je suis meilleur qu'elle et je le serais toujours ! Ses coups bas n'y changeront rien !

- Euh, ok, je lui dirai.

- Merci bien. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, tu n'es plus obligé de faire semblant. Dit le fantôme d'un ton bienveillant avant de s'activer à nouveau sur un parchemin aussi immatériel que lui.

Severus haussa les épaule et se mit au travail sans changer de place, en lançant parfois un coup d'œil à son camarade d'un autre temps, qui ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Après deux heures de travail pendant lesquelles il entendait régulièrement des « je vais y arriver, je peux le faire » venant de son voisin vaporeux, il décida de quitter la grande pièce remplie de livres, et tomba sur Lily, quelque peu inquiète.

- Sevy, je ne trouve pas Remus, je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! C'est terrible, aide-moi à la trouver !

- Tu dois t'inquiéter pour rien, il est sûrement dans son dortoir. Lui répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Tu as raison, je vais voir, à plus tard ! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Silence ! Réprimanda le fantôme, du fond d'une rangée de livre. Et toi, vas dire à Charlotte…

Le Serpentard n'entendit pas la suite, car il s'empressa de fermer la porte et de filer vers sa salle commune, pour y retrouver un peu de calme et de paix.

M

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, deux jeunes bruns fouillaient autour d'un lit, qui n'était pas le leur. Leur curiosité piquée, Sirius et James s'étaient empressés d'aller fouiner dans les affaires de leur camarade de dortoir disparu. Mais mis à part quelques photos et babioles sans grandes importance, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste les menant à Lupin. Totalement absorbés par leurs recherches, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, et sursautèrent en entendant la voix de David.

- Hé les gars, y a une fille qui cherche Remus... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans sa valise ?

- Quoi, vous fouillez dans ses affaires ? C'est privé, vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria la petite rouquine.

Le jeune Potter devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de la fillette, tendit que son compère prenait un air blasé, un peu exaspéré, comme si on l'avait dérangé pendant sa sieste. C'est lui qui parla en premier.

- On le cherche aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Dans sa valise ? Demanda Lily, un sourcil levé.

James lui, ne disait rien, détaillant attentivement l'intruse. Il l'a reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois, à Poudlard, mais aussi à la gare. Se voyant ainsi examiné, elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

-Vous le cherchez vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, vous m'aiderez, et je ne lui dirais pas que vous avec mis votre nez dans ses affaires.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, puis suivirent la rousse qui ne les avait pas attendu pour sortir du dortoir. David, lui, soupira en se disant pour la dixième fois au moins, qu'il avait vraiment de drôles de colocataires.

M

Finalement, ce n'est que le lundi maintenant que Remus refit son apparition au petit-déjeuner. Pendant que son amie à la chevelure flamboyante, Tulipe dans les bras, lui posait un tas de questions, Peter, en face d'eux, décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de faire un tour dans le parc avant le cours de Potion. Renée avait du, soit avoir la même idée, soit l'avoir suivit, car elle apparue soudain à ses côtés, toujours aussi surexcitée à propos du Quidditch.

-Les qualifications sont ce week-end, j'ai trop hâte d'y être ! Tu viendras m'encourager, dis ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'air moins sûre d'elle, pour une fois.

Le petit blond hésita, mais se dit que, malgré son énergie débordante et son attitude un peu trop envahissant, elle était quand même la première personne à lui avoir parlé à Poudlard, et, il pouvait le dire, sa première amie.

-D'accord.

-Génial ! Je voudrais vraiment être poursuiveuse, mais un autre poste me conviendrait aussi, tant que je fais partie de l'équipe !

Elle continua ainsi à parler, combler le peu de conversation du garçon, comme à son habitude, et c'est d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'ils se séparèrent et que Peter se prépara à affronter le cours avec les Serpentard, qui ne serait probablement pas de tout repos !

* * *

><p>Vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais le voilà, après tout ce temps passé, Nyny et Ombrelle reprennent du service ! Et pour de bon cette fois, puisque le chapitre 8 est déjà en cours de préparation ! Nous nous excusons pour ces trois mois d'attente... nous ferons en sorte de plus prendre autant de retard !<p>

Merci à tous pour votre patience et votre fidélité, et plus particulièrement à : **Plumette06**, **Shadow hybris**, **emokami**, **Skouare Enix**, **SeeTheBeautyInUs **et **Lune Mordore****e**.

Merci encore une fois, en espérant que vous soyez toujours là !

Nyny et Ombrelle.


End file.
